Reflection of the Moon
by Double
Summary: [Complete] Due to rumors that Nakuru spread, the whole school thinks that Yuki and Touya are a pair and prosecutes them. Under pressure, Yuki avoids Touya, not wanting to hurt him, and meanwhile, Yue’s magic is depleating. What will they do? YukitoXTouya
1. Reflection of the Moon ::: Prologue

This is my first Card Captor Sakura fic!! So please read and give some review to let me know how I am doing. This is only the prologue, so it's very short, but after this, the story goes without breaking, so for each update, I may cut anywhere I feel like, so the length will be rather uneven. This is to achieve a more free-style of writing. I do not want to be bound by the number of words for each chapter.

Also, because this is the prologue, please be patient with me. The story will get better, believe me.

.....................................................

_Reflection of the Moon_

_Prologue_

The moonlight cut through the clouds that blocked its way, casting itself like a spotlight onto the Earth. It was full moon tonight, and the moon seemed extremely willing to show itself that almost every crater on its surface could be seen by human eyes. In contrast, the night seemed almost black, and stars were too weak to compete with the brightness of the moon.

The silvery beams just happened to cast onto a mother and her four year old so, giving them an almost ethereal glow. The vast expanse of a lake stretched out before them, the surface so peaceful that it reflected everything even clearer than a mirror. There was also a moon in the water.

Suddenly, the smooth surface shattered, and the moon in the water also broke into pieces, like a perfect jigsaw puzzle that was accidentally kicked apart. But it soon put itself together again, and the surface was smooth as ever.

"Mother, why can't I touch the moon?" the child asked as he lifted his hand out of the water. He did not whine or cry as most of the kids at his age would. Only a streak of sadness passed through his eyes.

"Because what you are trying to touch is only the reflection of the moon., the real moon is high up in the sky," Nadeshiko smiled gently and pointed at the full moon. "It is so far away from us that it is almost impossible for us to reach it, and that is what that makes it beautiful. Do you still want it, Touya?"

"Yes." A determined expression replaced the sadness, and he stretched out his arm towards the moon in the water. "But it keeps breaking once I try to touch it. Does it detest me so much?"

"No, it just doesn't know how to be touched without getting broken. If you can reach the real moon, the one in the sky, then it would not shatter. But when you finally reach it, you would discover its other side, the side without the sun shining on it, and it is not as beautiful as you think. Would you still want it?"

"I like the moon, I like everything about it, even the face I could not see. Because it is the moon, I will definitely like it."

"And because Touya is Touya, the moon will definitely like Touya."

As the night got deeper and deeper, Touya cast one last longing glance at the moon, both the one in the sky and the one in the water, before going back to the mansion.

That night, the moon glowed brighter than ever, illuminating the peaceful face of a boy as he fell asleep.

....................................................

Which side are you on? The side in the water, with the reflection, or the side in the sky? What is it that separates them? The thin surface of the water, or the solid surface of a mirror? What if we want to cross that obstacle, to each the other side?

The glass breaks with a crash, and the reflection is destroyed forever. The water breaks with ripples, but will always join together, and the reflection is trapped forever. Why is it so hard, to touch something that is supposed to be one? Is it because they live in different worlds?

Humans are in neither world. The reflection is only an illusion that cannot be touched. The real thing is too far away that cannot be reached. Will the wish of the little boy ever come true?

..................................................

Touya wakes up. Flashes of the dream still linger in his mind. It is too surreal, but he has no idea what it means. Why does such a distant memory suddenly comes to the top o f his mind? He has a vague feeling that it is trying to give him some hints. What I s frustrating is that he totally does not get the hints.

He gives an agitated growl and decides to ignore the dream. No point using up all your brain cells on something that has not even happened in real life. The moon . . . the reflection . . .

Subconsciously he looks out of the window, into the sky. It is dawn, so only a ghost of the moon still hangs in the sky, almost as faint as any passing cloud. It sort of reminds him of the colour of Yukito's hair.

Speaking of Yukito, he had better hurry up, or he will be late meeting him at the lane with sakura tress.

The moon . . . the reflection . . .


	2. Lake ::: Sapphire Lake

…………………………………………………………………………….

_**Reflection of the Moon**_

**_Lake • Sapphire Lake_**

…………………………………………………………………………….

****

"Come on, Yuki, hand me that suitcase," I said impatiently, as I tried the nth time to make Yuki hand me his luggage. Even though the suitcase was not that big and heavy, somehow it seemed to me that Yuki might be crushed under it any moment. Of course I was not going to say that. He would just say that I worry too much, or maybe that I had a "Yuki complex".

I won't really object to that idea, though.

"I really can do it myself, To-ya. I've already troubled you enough by tagging along on this family trip," he apologized as if he had done something so terrible that could not be forgiven. That was also the nth time I had heard that apology.

"If you insist on clutching to your dear suitcase, then I'll carry the both of you and dump you in the trunk."

Yuki giggled, but hugged his suitcase even tighter and made a face. "I'd like to see you try."

I was just going for him, when Sakura yelled, "Oniichan! Yukito-san! Hurry up! We're leaving soon!"

Making use of the distraction, I snatched away the suitcase and walked towards the car. Yuki made a small sound of protest, but followed along. I gave a sign of disappointment inwardly. I had lost another chance to get close to Yuki. That seemed to happen very often nowadays, and I wonder if it was just plain bad luck, or someone e out there was purposely arranging this. Maybe I would get better luck and more chances during this trip, and whoever that person was, I hoped that he/she wouldn't follow so far.

I admit that I like Yuki. Well, it as difficult to not like him, I mean, with his large and innocent amber eyes, soft fine hair, the true smiles . . . Enough of that. Yuki was perfection, because he was not human. I had known it the first time I saw him. His power was practically shining brighter than the sun, and I thought that he was, perhaps, an angel in disguise.

His past and memories were not real, his grandparents not real, and perhaps his looks were not even real. But his smile would always be, and the comfort that he brought me just by being near me also was real. His perfection might be his greatest flaw, but I would still love him, even if I was not sure if he was capable of feelings, but as long as he was beside me, then everything else did not matter.

"To-ya, stop staring, we have to go now!" Yuki said and waved his pale hand before my face.

"I know, I know," I said and ruffled his hair. He giggled once again, full of honest joy, and my heart melted at that sound.

See, I told you, as long as he was beside me, everything was fine.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Come on, Yuki, I'll show you to a place," Touya said after they had finished arranging their things. The room wasn't really big, but had a cozy feeling to it. Two single beds were in the room, separated by a set of drawers. Touya silently wished that the drawers weren't there, and he could just push the beds together.

"But it's so late now, and all dark outside. Are we allowed to go out this late?" Yukito asked worriedly.

Touya just rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going anyway. You can choose to come or just stay here." He put on a jacket and slid into his shoes. Yukito hesitated a little, then changed from his fuzzy slippers to a pair of sandals. They moved quietly through the cottage, and Touya did a double check to make sure they didn't disturb anything (Sakura, stuffed toy, father, spirits, etc.).

"Where are we going, To-ya?" Yukito asked once they were outside.

Touya didn't answer and walked straight into he woods, motioning Yukito to follow. Yukito broke into a little jog to keep up, then reached out to hold Touya's hand. It was an oddly naïve thing he often did, and though he thought nothing of it, it always made Touya have a sudden impulse to hug him. Instead, Touya just squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Have you come here before? You seem quiet familiar with the forest."

"I came her once when I was four years old, with my father and mother."

"And you still remember the way? You have such a good memory, To-ya." Touya didn't even need to turn to see the smile on Yukito's face. He had it long memorized in his mind.

Soon, they came to a clearing and a vast cobalt surface of lake stretched out in front of them. A bright full moon hang I the sky and a golden reflection floated in the lake. The air was still but cool, so not even a single ripple was created to break up the liquid mirror. A light layer of mist covered the ground, giving everything a touch of mystery and fragility.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, To-ya," Yukito sighed and unconsciously changed his hold on Touya's hand to latching onto his arm.

Touya looked at Yukito, whose eyes still seemed dazed by the wonderful sight and gently smile graces his lips. The silvery moonbeams were cast onto his face, making his pale complexion glow like pearls. To Touya, he was more beautiful than anything in the world.

They sat down by the edge of the pond, on the dew-covered grass.

"I came to this lake with my mother before, on a night just like this thirteen years ago. I had a dream about the exact events that happened on that night a few days ago, so I decided to bring you here. Do you like it?"

"I love it! But I'm sorry that your mother can't be here. She must be a much better company than me."

"Don't apologize for something which you are not wrong for, silly. Besides," Touya turned and pretended to find the trees interesting, "I would still have come with you if she was still alive." Yukito grinned at his friend's embarrassment and sat a bit closer.

They sat in comfortable silence, when suddenly, Yukito said softly, "There are two moons."

Touya nodded in agreement. "I used to want the moon, but every time I reach out for the reflection, it breaks. My mother said that only the real moon can be touched, but it is so high up in the sky, and it always has a side that I can't see."

"So do you still want the moon now?"

"Yes, but not the moon in the sky anymore, nor the reflection. I want the moon on earth."

"The moon on earth?"

"The moon that only I can see; the moon that is only special to me; the moon that only belongs to me. And because the moon is the moon, I will definitely like it." Touya said and smiled at the slightly thoughtful expression on Yukito's face.

"The moon is a person, isn't it? Have you found her?"

"You are only half correct, so yes, I have found that person, but no, I have not found her." Yukito looked confused. "Don't worry about it now. Just enjoy the scenery."

Yukito didn't listen, but continued, "Have you reached you moon, then?"

Touya looked at him. A small frown was on his forehead, and his large amber eyes seemed like a deep pool of honey. Touya would have drowned himself in the deep sweetness if not for the mixture of hurt and fear that shone in them. Yukito looked away, as if he didn't or couldn't bear to hear the answer. Bring up his hand, Touya gently ran his fingers through the silken strands of Yukito's hair, then down to his cheek, directing Yukito so that they were facing each other again.

"I have been trying, but still haven't reached it. Yuki . . . I . . . you" Just then, a few birds decided to take a flight, the soft flapping of their wings seemed like thunderous noise, cutting through the silent night. The mood was shattered.

"What were you saying, To-ya?" Yukito turned back after the distraction was gone. He smiled up sweetly, just as he normally did, as if nothing had ever happened, and the hurt and fear had never appeared in his eyes.

"Nothing." Touya said with a hint of sadness and exasperation Yukito did not pick up.

Touya stared at the moon in the sky, while Yukito gazed at the moon in the water, both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

…………………………………………………………………………….

The discomfort in my chest hadn't fade. Although it was not as intense as just now, it had became a shadow, always there. It was light, but would never disappear, and never be ignored, as much as I tried.

I didn't know why. To-ya had only told me that he hand found the person most special to him, and as a friend, I should be glade for him. Instead, I felt my breath suddenly caught in the throat, and then a strange wave of emotions washed over me. They were not pleasant emotions, and somehow, I felt scared.

Since To-ya had found that person, then he would definitely reach that person someday. Then would he leave me?

No, I'm sure he would not. We were the best friends.

Then why did the feeling of being abandoned still didn't leave me? Why did I feel betrayed? To-ya had to find his most special person someday . . . But why did it have to be so soon?

I didn't even dare to ask who that person was. I did not want to pry. But mostly, I did not think I could bear t lean that name, the person who would be taking To-ya away. I did not want to detest others. I didn't think that I could, but now . . .

I was feeling a sense of loss, for something I wasn't even sure I had.

I had so many questions. I stared at the reflection of the moon. Could it give me some answers?

…………………………………………………………………………….

Time passed as if it never existed. I did not know how much time had passed. Nothing moved; nothing changed.

Until I felt a weight on my shoulder. Yuki had fallen asleep. I looked at his sleeping face, no less innocent than when he was awake. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. A gentle breeze brought a chill, and he buried his head deeper into the curve of my neck, murmuring something incoherent.

Maybe tomorrow would be a better day to confess. For now, I just wanted to savour the warmth of Yuki beside me.

I looked up to see the moon, same as it was years ago, the time having on effect on it.

"I have finally found my moon. I will definitely reach it someday."

…………………………………………………………………………….


	3. Lake ::: Sapphire Lake

…………………………………………………………………..

**_Reflection of the Moon_**

****

**_Lake • Sapphire Lake_**

…………………………………………………………………..

I was asleep within Yukito, yet was able to see everything happening in the world through his eyes. I could not even choose if I want to see or not, and until Yukito was asleep, like now, could I really have a moment to myself.

Normally I would think about what happened all day, the new master of clow cards, and of course, Clow. But tonight my mind was rather empty, and a twinge of restlessness arose, which I should not have at all, since I was the Judgment Maker, Yue. Maybe it was because of the full moon, maybe it was the constant warmth I, no, Yukito, had beside him. I was definitely not used to this warmth --- the body temperature of another person, but I had no choice but to bear with it. Nobody ever even came this close, not even Clow, it was rather disconcerting to find that the steady rise and fall of Touya's chest was making my heart beat accelerate.

It was absolutely a bad thing that I could feel what Yukito was feeling, so, often I se up barriers so that I would not be affected. It felt ridiculous that you could feel what others were doing to you when you knew that you were not the object of their actions. How I wished that I wasn't even there. The world was empty without Clow.

But I had to obey his last command. I had to be the Judgment Maker. I was lucky that Yukito had become friends with the new master's brother once he arrived at Tomoeda, and now I could observer her up close. It was odd that Yukito was attracted to Touya rather than the new master. Perhaps it was just that he had the most magic in all Tomoeda when Yukito arrived.

Yukito's feelings for Touya grew deeper and deeper day by day, but as for exactly how he felt, I did not know, I t did not concern me, really. Yukito and I were separate persons, and you could say that both of us were real, or nonexistent. In theory, Yukito was my false form, but maybe it could be the other way round. Or even someday, when my powers ran dry, we would all disappear like the mist, leaving no traces, fading into nothingness. Maybe it was all a dream . . .

My heart ached somewhat at that thought. It felt as if I was leaving something behind if I were to vanish. No, that was quite impossible. Yukito would probably ache for the loss of Touya, but to me, Clow was already gone. I said repeatedly to myself that there was nothing for me, but that only added to the feeling of loss. Why . . .?

"I have finally found my moon, I will definitely reach it someday." I suddenly heard Touya say, extremely close to my, no, Yukito's ear, and my heart skipped a beat. He couldn't' have found out about me, could he? No, absolutely not. He would not be treating Yukito this way if he knew that Yukito was not human. People never accepted things like Keroberos and I. There was only Clow, but he was gone, and I couldn't even die with him.

Clow . . . I missed his so much.

I stopped thinking, suddenly very tired. I also gave up on putting up that barrier between Yukito and me, so now, the warmth of Touya invaded my senses, and I knew that I was safe. Maybe I could try to get used to this.

Touya . . . thank you for the warmth, even though I knew that it was all for Yukito.

……………………………………………………

I felt the sunlight piercing through my eyelids, and I instinctively snuggled closer to something right beside me. Normally it should be my pillow, but today it wasn't. It was warn, harder than a pillow and had a slight musky scent. Also, it was holding me around the waist. Strange . . . But I was too comfortable and cozy to move. Maybe it could stay like this forever . . .

Until I heard a chuckle from that "something", and my eyes popped open. I stared into To-ya's deep cobalt eyes.

"It is about time that you wake up," he said, amused, and relinquished his arms from my waist. I shivered at the sudden cold, and was a bit disappointed as To-ya stood up. "If we go back now, we could sneak into the house, I doubt that father and Sakura are up yet." He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and smirked, then pulled me to my feet.

He did not let go right away, but just held my arm in a firm yet gentle grip. I could feel him looking at me, and I lowered my head even more. That discomfort form last night came back again, making me unsure about what to do. Part of me wanted to just smile and pretend that nothing ever happened; the other part was infested by that discomfort, which made my heart beat faster and faster, all the while more and more aware of To-ya's warmth, every little breath and heartbeat.

"To-ya . . . when you reach your moon . . . will you leave me?" I heard myself say in a voice so small that I could barely catch it myself. I was pathetic. I couldn't even bring myself to look into his eyes.

"Yuki," To-ya whispered and tilted my chin up so that I came into contact with his deep blue irises. "Yuki, I will never leave you, no matter what, I promise."

I let myself sink into the ocean-deep eyes, and all the discomfort went away. Even all the thoughts inside me were soothed, and from that moment on, I trusted To-ya with all my heart. The peacefulness made a smile creep to my lips, and soon, if felt myself grinning like an idiot, though I had no wish to control myself, because it was To-ya whom I was facing.

He smiled at my foolishness, then pinched my face and said, "Come on, let's go before father and Sakura wakes up."

He had already walked away a few steps, when he suddenly turned and extended a hand towards me. I took it, then cast a glance up at the sky, where there was only a ghost of the moon left.

"Yuki, let's go home."

"Yes, we'll go home now, To-ya."

…………………………………………………….

What is a home?

A place that you live in, like an apartment, or a house? Or is it your family, all the people who have a blood relation to you? Then perhaps for people who do not have a family, does a home mean where most of the people you befriend are at?

If so, Yue would never have a home, but Yukito just agreed to Touya that they were going home.

Then what is a home anyway? If it is one of the above, then why do we still feel so lost and insignificant when in a crow, as if we were detached from every person beside us, not knowing where we were from and where w would go? As if we might die the next second and nothing would be belonging to us anymore. As if we had nothing to hold us onto this world, and that we were drifting endlessly. As if we were empty.

We shouldn't be feeling this if we had a home, right?

Maybe a home is just a person who makes you feel sheltered, special and useful. And when you are with that person, you know that you are connected to this person in a unique way which can never happen with someone else; that if you were to die that next second, this person would be said; and that you know where you are. You would be so satisfied that nothing in the world would be able to exchange for one second of your time with that person.

So, your home is wherever that person is.

Is this home important? Of course, and especially to Yukito. It was all he had, even if he had not realized that himself. Without this "home", then all his life was merely an illusion. It was the sole support in his whole life.

What if someone were to take this away from him . . . ?

…………………………………………………………


	4. Butterfly ::: Ruby Butterfly

…………………………………………………………

_**Reflection of the Moon**_

_**Butterfly • Ruby Butterfly**_

…………………………………………………………

"Oh, Suppi! I've found someone really interesting in school," a girl with long auburn hair exclaimed as she bounced into the room, "His name is Kinomoto Touya, and he has tons of magic power. Just imagine if I could get all those . . . Eriol would definitely be happy with that, especially now that he's dealing with that little girl. Don't you think so, Suppi?"

A black, cat-like thing curled up on the couch answered, "Didn't I tell you not to call me 'Suppi'? Well, I'm not sure of Eriol would be happy, but do whatever you want. I really don't think anything will surprise him, and if he finds your actions to be inappropriate, he'll stop you himself."

"Yeah, you're right. But there's just a little obstacle blocking my way. I'll just have to wait a bit longer."

"You, having patience? That's really rare, Ruby Moon."

"Don't worry. I won't have to wait long. I have my plans . . ." She narrowed her eyes and grinned, then turned back to her former self and bounced out of the room the way she bounced in.

…………………………………………………………

"Touya-kunnnnnnnn!!! Tsukishiro-sannnnnnnn!!!"

I turned at the sound of my name and saw Akizuki-san running towards us. I noticed through the corner of my eyes that To-ya had a somewhat panicked expression on his face, and he pulled my arm, hastening his steps. But Akizuki-san caught up with us fairly quickly, but today, she did not latch onto To-ya as usual. Instead, she beamed at me. To-ya gave a frown.

I didn't know why To-ya never liked her. She was rather friendly, not to say energetic. Besides, she seemed to admire To-ya a lot. Anyone who liked To-ya couldn't be bad, could she?

"Tsukishiro-san, can I join you guys for lunch today?" she asked, directing the question to me rather than To-ya.

"Of course!" To-ya glared at me, but I just smiled.

After we had settled down in our usual spot under the sakura tree, Akizuki-san laid out her lunchboxes. She had brought enough for all three of us. Suddenly, she exclaimed, "Oh, I've forgotten to buy the drinks! Touya-kun, can you please go and get some?" To-ya cast a cautious glance at her, then a worried one at me before going away grudgingly.

For a long moment, neither of us spoke. She seemed a lot more down cast than usual. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Tsukishiro-san, do you like Touya-kun?"

"Definitely! I met To-ya on the first day I was transferred here, and we became friends immediately. And that day after school, he brought me back to his house, where I met Sakura-chan and Kinomoto-sensei. Ever since that day, we have been the best of friends, so of course I like him!"

"No, I don't mean 'like' as in a friendly way, but a more romantic way."

I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks as I quickly stuttered, "N . . . No, of course not!"

She gave a great sigh of relief, "Then it's much better. I've been hearing so many rumors about the two of you being together and believe me, they don't sound nice at all. There are still lots of people in this world who can't accept homosexuality."

"Rumors? But To-ya and I never did anything! Besides, I haven't heard any of them."

"Do you think that the people who are talking behind your back will let you know what they are doing? You two are the most popular guys in the school, and many people are jealous of that, so they will try any means to ruin your reputation. Also, you and Touya-kun are awfully close. It is only natural for them to make use of that."

"B . . . But To-ya and I . . . we really aren't . . . How can they?" I started panicking. It didn't matter if people say bad things about me, but To-ya . . . It wasn't fair to him! He would definitely feel terrible if everyone started ignoring him.

"Do you want to stop this?" She asked. I nodded furiously in reply.

"Well, it's actually very simple. You just have to stay away form Touya-kun, and when the rumors have no proof, it will stop naturally. It all depends on you. If I tell Touya-kun this, he will probably get mad and try to stop the rumors by threatening or something, and it will make it worse. The solution is simple, just that do you have enough self-control to do it."

"But . . . To-ya . . . he is my closet friend, I can't ignore him."

"It is good for the both of you, trust me. If the rumors keep spreading, the whole school will know, and at that time, some people who have been jealous of you two for a long time will get together and try to make your lives miserable, while others only watch, because they don't want to have connections with someone who's homosexual. Even if some people want to help, but under the peer pressure, they would not want to risk being excluded too by helping. No one can help you then. When the pressure reaches a certain level, it will surely tear the both of you apart. If you take my suggestion, at least you could still be normal friends."

She was right. I couldn't let To-ya's life get crushed just because of me. I didn't want any type of pain to befall on him. Yet it still hurt to think that I couldn't be with To-ya all the time. He was particularly the whole of my life. But that means I must protect him even more, even if it hurt. I couldn't lose him.

"Yuki, here's your drink." I looked up abruptly to find that To-ya was already back. I quickly shifted my gaze.

"Oh! I forgot that I still have something to do. I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. You can have all the food." Akisuki-san exclaimed, then ran away in a hurry, leaving only the two of us.

I tried to act as natural as I could, but it was only until we finished lunch that I realized neither of us had spoken a word.

…………………………………………………………

I skipped around the school, searching for the suitable target to activate Part B of my plan. Part A had gone extremely well. I couldn't believe that Yue's false form, Yukito, was so gullible, not that I was complaining.

Just then, I spotted a group of girls gossiping in the cafeteria. Bingo.

"Hi girls!" I chirped as I headed towards them. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much," one of them answered, "Just about Riko-chan and Takahashi-kun. They seem to be having a relationship, or so we've heard. Do you know about this?"

"Well, no, but there's something that's way more interesting I'm thinking of." I replied nonchalantly.

"What is it?" they asked eagerly. I just knew that I've found the right people.

"Do you know Tsukishiro-san and Kinomoto-san?"

A girl snorted, "Who doesn't know them? They're two of the cutest guys in the whole school."

"Have you ever heard any rumors about them, like any girl they are dating?"

"Not really, other than that they are very good friends, and rarely seen without each other."

"Don't you think it's suspicious, that such popular boys don't even have a girlfriend?"

They blinked in confusion, but slowly, understanding dawned upon them, and they burst into a chorus of exclamations. "It can't be! Do you mean that they . . . they . . ."

"That's the only answer I can think up of to explain their behavior. I remember that when I tried to give Kinomoto-san chocolates on Valentine's Day, he refused and said that he already has someone he likes. But he doesn't seem to be having a girlfriend. If that person's a girl, then who would be stupid enough to not want to be his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that explains a lot . . . I think that he has refused every girl I know who had confessed to him."

"Eek! I can't believe they're gay!" Then another piped in, "Maybe they're just conscientious about schoolwork, or they may think that it's too young to go into a relationship." The girl who snorted answered her, "Come on, they are seventeen. Besides, they are the top students in the school, they've studied more than enough."

I watched in satisfaction as they gossiped, totally forgetting that I was there. I quietly went away. My job there was done.

I continued walking, but suddenly felt a huge source of magic behind me.

"Akizuki, what have you said to Yuki when I went away to buy the drinks?" I turned around to find Touya glaring angrily at me. I smirked, "What, he didn't tell you? Well, I thought that he wont' too."

"What have you said to him?! He isn't even speaking at all now!" he half-shouted, anxieties evident.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but seeing that you're so worried, I'll take pity on you, you owe me one. Anyway, do you know what your precious little sister is doing now?" I couldn't believe my luck. I was just thinking how I should start on Part C of my plan, but now everything just came to me.

He narrowed his eyes, then gave a cut nod.

"She has inherited those magical cards from a person named Clow, a great magician who died a long time ago. And for those cards, he had created two creatures to guard them, the Sun Guardian, Keroberos, and the Moon Guardian, Yue. Keroberos' false form is that stuffed toy you see sakura carrying around, while Yue's false form is Yukito. I've heard from Tsukishiro-san that you've been friends since the first day he arrived in Tomoeda. Do you know why?" Without waiting for an answer, I continued.

"It's because at that time, you have the strongest magical power in the whole town, and Tsukishiro-kun only became friends with you because he was drawn to your powers unconsciously. Don't think that he really treats you as a friend. As far as I know, the only person he, or Yue, ever loves is his creator, Clow. He doesn't even get along with Keroberos."

I could see the distraught in his eyes, but he still pretended to he calm. "How do you know all these? _Wha_t are you?"

I smirked. It wasn't surprising that he noticed. "I am also created by Clow, the reincarnated one. Since Keroberos and Yue are now Sakura's guardians, Clow created new guardian for himself, and I am ruby Moon. Just now I was only informing Yue that Clow is now in Tomoeda, and misses him somewhat, so he would like a meeting. It is natural that he doesn't want to tell you. Who would want to mention a date with his ex-lover to his current 'boyfriend'?"

He just stood there, expressions blank, I guess he was too stunned to react. I turned and left. Everything was now in place, and the show was about to start. Enjoy.

…………………………………………………………


	5. Butterfly ::: Ruby Butterfly

……………………………………………….

_Reflection of the Moon_

_Butterfly ·__ Ruby Butterfly_

……………………………………………….

What should I do?

I didn't know. The normally cheerful wait under the cherry trees now seemed to stretch on forever, as I half wished To-ya to come quick, while the other half wanted to avoid him. I knew I should listen to Akizuki-san, but this was a bit too abrupt, I mean, I couldn't just erase To-ya from my life all of a sudden. Maybe . . . maybe I should see if there really were rumors first. If there really were, then . . . I could still start avoiding him tomorrow. It wasn't too late, was it?

"Morning, Yuki." I was jolted out of my thoughts, and found To-ya already in front of me. He seemed even more stony than usual. I barely managed a smile, and asked, "Where is Sakura-chan today?" Just try to be casual, be causal . . .

"She left early. Cheerleading practice." He replied as I climbed onto the bike.

"Don't you have soccer practice – but I was cut off as we hit a bump on the road, causing me to change my light grip on him shoulders to holding him around the waist. He was so warm . . . Unconsciously, I leaned my head against his back and hugged him tighter. Perhaps this would be the last time . . . I just wanted to remember his warmth, and never let go. Never let go . . .

"Yuki, we're here." I quickly relinquished my hold and stammered an apology.

"Kinomoto-san!" a person whom I recognized as one of his soccer teammates shouted, "The coach is looking for you."

"Fine, I'm coming! See you later, Yuki," and he rushed off. I couldn't help but notice the furtive glance that person cast me before he followed To-ya and left.

……………………………………………….

The feeling got stronger and stronger as he walked from the place where they parked the bicycle to the school building, it was like someone as always staring at him. Also, the students seemed to be whispering a lot today, and he was sure more than one of them had pointed at him. It was starting to make him nervous.

As he pushed open the door of the school building, all the things seemed to have frozen, not even a sound was heard, and all eyes were gathered on him. A second later, the crowd burst into chattering. Yukito tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and made way to his locker.

"I'm just over reacting, that's all," he told himself, and his hopes rose a bit when he saw his locker, the same as usual.

But pieces and bits of paper drifted out once he opened it. All the textbooks were torn. Files and binders were ripped apart; almost nothing was left in one piece, except a note that said, "We don't need a fag like you in our school."

Slamming the door shut, he leaned heavily against it, his knees no longer able to support him. "No, this couldn't be happening . . ." he murmured, "To-ya . . . he . . . he mustn't find out." Then he turned abruptly and madly started throwing everything form his locker into the trash. After that he opened and checked Touya's locker, which appeared to be very fine. He heaved a sigh of relief.

At least they had not hurt Touya.

"Yuki, are you all right? You look rather pale," Touya said, making Yukito jump.

Laughing nervously, he replied, "No, I'm fine. I've got something to talk about with the archery captain, so I'll see you in class. Bye." And with that, he sped away, leaving a confuse Touya staring after him.

Yukito ran and ran, until he reached the archery club. From now on, he had to avoid Touya as much as possible, and one way of not riding with Touya every morning was having to arrive early. A good excuse would be archery practice. He was still rather positive that the captain would accept him into the team, since he had helped out so many times. But then . . .

"Good morning, Miyabe-san," he tried smiling, but wasn't sure if it succeeded, "I would like to join the archery club."

The normally friendly captain didn't' smile in return; he just eyed Yukito for a long while before saying hesitantly, "Yes, I suppose that you can join. But if you get into trouble or . . .:

The rest of the sentence was lost to him, as the look on the archery captain's face alone was enough to rip him apart. His relationship with the whole team had always been on the best terms, and now, just because of some rumors, everything was destroyed. Just how fragile was the relationship between humans? And what did Miyabe mean by "trouble"? "Trouble" because hew as friends with Touya? Because people despised him for something h had never done?

"Thank you, Miyabe-san," he bowed politely and left, even though he wasn't sure if the receiver had finished talking. H e just couldn't bear to stay a second more. But where could he go? Where could he hide? He didn't know, but still kept walking.

……………………………………………….

I had been thinking the whole of last night about what Akizuki had said. Of course I was somewhat disturbed to know that Yuki, or Yue, would be meeting that Clow guy, but I shouldn't stop him. It was within his right to do what he wanted. I admit that I was afraid of losing him, and as much as I wanted to ask him, I didn't, because I had no wish of making him uncomfortable by letting him know that I was breaking into his privacy. I would respect any choice he made.

As for the other thing about him getting near me because of my powers, I didn't believe one bit. I never would have become friends with him if he had been lying, and I could pretty much see when he lies.

For example, before he rushed away, the smile that he gave me wasn't true he was hurting inside. Normally I would have asked but most likely it would be on the subject of Clow, so I did not probe further. I believed in him to make the right decision for himself.

Just then, the door opened and Yuki came in. I could see that he was having a hard time keeping that smile on him face, and surprisingly, no one greeted him. I didn't put much thought into it, as Yuki had already sat down in the seat beside mine. A tension that never existed between us now almost drove me crazy. He was looking at anywhere but at me, and we hadn't' exchanged a word. I cleared my throat and said, "Yuki, where are your textbooks?"

He stared at the table, "I took them home yesterday and forgot to bring them. To-ya, I wont' be going with you to school from now. I have joined the archery club, and needs to come to school early every morning. Don't' wait for me today. I have to go to the bookstore."

He was avoiding me. I opened my mouth to protest, but then decided otherwise. Perhaps he just needed time alone to think through the problems. I sighed, "Fine, but at least share the textbook with me now."

"No, thanks. I think I can do without it." And he turned his head away form me. His voice trembled.

"Yuki!" I exclaimed, exasperated, "I won't interfere with your decisions, but use my textbook for today. I f you dot' want to share, it's fine with me." I placed the book at the corner of his table, but he put it back on mine immediately. Anger pent up in me, though I knew fairly well that this was not something to be angry for. I slammed the book onto his table, then stood in front of him, speaking in a low voice, I said, "Yuki, I don't know what you re thinking, but I've promised you that no matter what happens, I'll still be your friend, so don't avoid me."

But he remained silent, eyes downcast. I reached out to touch his face, but he recoiled, then stood up abruptly and turned to leave. The anger in me burst out, and I grabbed him by the wrist forcefully and pulled him around until he was facing me.

Tears were coursing down his cheeks. Even though he was trying to hide his eyes from my gaze, the hurt and pain reflected in them were evident. The droplets of tears were like crystals rolling down his ivory skin, but they seemed to be burning holes in my heart. The anger was long forgotten.

"Y . . . Yuki, I'm sorry," I said softly, wiping away a tear using my thumb, " I shouldn't have been so bad-tempered. I was just . . . just angry that you are avoiding me. I shouldn't have." And I pulled him into a gently hug, feeling his body shaking with quiet sobs. "I'm sorry."

"Let me go," he whispered, barely audible, and I unwillingly loosened my hold. He then ran out of the classroom without once looking up at me.

……………………………………………….

No, To-ya, you shouldn't be apologizing. It was all my fault, that I had brought this upon myself, and you had to pay for my actions too. But please, please understand that I was doing all that because I didn't want you to get hurt, even though I knew clearly that I was hurting you in the process. I had no choice.

All these I wanted to tell him, to make him understand, but I couldn't bring more harm to him. How I wished to just remain in his arms and forget everything that was happening, and only see him, only feel him, only hear him. The way he apologized would normally have made me so happy, but now every ounce of that happiness had turned into bitterness.

Did you know, To-ya, that how much it hurt me to push you away? That how heart wrenching it was to speak to you as if we were strangers? And that how many tears I shed as I ran away from you?

I had no idea how long I had ran, and where my legs had brought me to, until someone shouted, "Isn't he the sissy they talked about?" then the next thing I knew, I had been slammed against a tree, with four other guys surrounding me.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Bunny? Why is a top student like you skipping classes?" one of them asked with a snide laughter. "Look, the Kinomoto is not with him. What? Trying to stop the rumors? Too bad everyone knows now. So if we give you a little 'punishment' for breaking so many girls' hearts, I don't think anyone will blame us, huh?"

Everyone knew, everyone knew . . . but we didn't do anything! I wanted to yell, but was too tired to do so.

One of them lit a cigarette, and I coughed as the acrid smoke wafted into my nose. "You know what I hate most?" the one smoking said, " I hate those top students, teacher's pets and popular people, because they are all hypocrites. They never dare to do what they want, and honors too much how they are being seen in other people's eyes. They trap themselves in a small circle, and yet they are pitying people like us, who have all the freedom. Like you, once you are longer popular, you hide. You don't even have the courage to stand up against us, against all those people who are bullying you. So what if someone's hurt? if you can't even protect yourself, then no way you are going to protect others."

"AAHHH!!" I screamed as he took the cigarette and pressed it against my shoulder. I could smell the reek of burning flesh, and like a needle, it pierced through my senses. I crumpled to the ground when he finally took away the cigarette.

"This is just to give you a reminder. If you don't fight for yourself, then nobody will. Us letting you go this time doesn't mean others will too. Remember that." And they left, the last one leaving a kick on my back.

I was pathetic. I curled into a ball and wanted to shrink myself as small as possible, so small that I would disappear form the face of the planet. But I knew it was impossible. I couldn't disappear, because To-ya was still here; I couldn't' leave him. I had to fight for myself. But how? Didn't know. Too tried to think.

I braced myself to stand with shaking legs, then used every bit of my last energy to run the long way home.

……………………………………………….

In the quiet schoolyard, a series of rustling of leaves suddenly erupted. Unnatural, but the last person who might have noticed had just run away. A tired and heartbroken creature who didn't' want to face the reality anymore.

"So, Suppi, how do you think of my plan? Their weakness is that they care about the each other more than themselves. And by suing that, I can make them completely unaware of what the other is thinking, since neither dares to voice their concerns in fear of hurting the opposite. Eventually, the trust they've built between themselves will totally crumble, same with their relationship. And then, Touya's magical powers will all be mine. It's not far anymore. Didn't you see how weak the false form was?"

"It is a good plan, Ruby Moon, but what about Yue? What if he interferes?"

"Oh he won't. He cares bout nobody but Clow. Besides, he will be too weak to do anything then . . . I'll have to go back to class. Thanks fro bringing my lunch for me, Suppi!" the huge pair of butterfly wings dissipated, and her hair changed to auburn as she leapt down lightly from the tree. Then she hurried back to the school building just like any normal girl.

……………………………………………….


	6. Eyes ::: Amber Eyes

I know that I haven't been updating this story fast enough, but that doesn't mean that you can't give reviews!!! If I don't get enough reviews, let's say, like at least 4, then I will take this story down!! I'm really threatening!

............................................................

_**Reflection of the Moon**_

_**Eyes • Amber Eyes**_

.............................................................

It was cold, dark and wet. Where was I? I couldn't see. It was as if the darkness had eaten me alive. Water was beneath my feet, and I was walking on it. A moon was in the water, but there was no moon in the sky, if there was a sky at all.

I shivered, and I messed the warmth To-ya always provided me, but he was so far away now . . .

Suddenly, I spotted a twinkle of light in the distance. Could it be To-ya? Even if not, it brought me hope nonetheless. In the darkest night, even a dim light could be the sun.

The splashing of water beneath my feet resounded through the stagnant air as I ran, and slowly, the light grew stronger. I made out a faint silhouette in the light, and it was a human form, only with two huge wings. Was it an angel?

Finally, I was in front of the creature. The light was coming from him, though it wasn't surprising at all. He must be a deity from heaven or a god, or something. He was too beautiful and perfect. Long tendrils of silver hair that reached his feet framed his pale and exquisite face, on which a pair of silvery violet eyes seemed to be cutting right through me. A pair of snowy wings opened up behind him, lithe and strong, the feathers so white and clean that it hurt to look at them. But as beautiful as he was, his whole being felt like a glacier, frozen up with sorrow and tired of the world. If felt just like how I was now, without To-ya. He was like me.

"How did you get here, Yukito?" he suddenly spoke up and I was jolted out of the trance of staring at him.

"W . . . What? How did you know my name?"

He shifted his icy gaze towards the moon in the water and said in a distant voice, "You are that moon in the water, and I am the one in the sky. Our forms are different, but we are two of the same thing."

"What are you talking about?! How can we be the same? I'm human, and . . . and you are . . ."

"I am but a Guardian created by my former master, Clow Reed. He has died a long time ago." A flash of hurt fleeted across his eyes, and a twinge of pain jolted through my heart. I could feel him. "I am now the Guardian of Sakura Kinomoto, the new mistress of Clow cards," he continued, "and in order to stay near her, I have a false form which I can turn into, so as to not draw too much attention. You are my false form, Yukito, and we are not human. You are not human."

"Not human." Those words echoed emptily in my mind and in the dark void I was in.

"It . . . it isn't possible! I'm human!" I half-shouted, though I had a feeling deep down that he was right. But how could I just let those two simple words of his tear apart my whole life?! "It's not true! I have my grandparents, and the house, I go to school just like any normal person, and . . . and there's To-ya. I exist! I have my own life!"

He looked at me coldly, unflinching, though there was a sense of sympathy and helplessness under that. "Yukito, I don't deny that you exist. You have your own life, but the memories you have before you came to Tomoeda are all made up. There are no grandparents in the world, and everything else is all part of my illusions. Your sole purpose is to hide me, your true identity."

"No . . . no . . . then . . . then I don't have anything anymore. No . . . don't take everything away from me . . ." I choked out and wilted to the ground. I wanted to melt into the waters, to sink into the ground, then this will stop. It was all a dream, right?

"I am not taking anything from you. You may have nothing when you were crated, but ever since you first made human contact, you are alive. Not all the things in your life are illusions. Touya is not an illusion to you, is he?"

I felt like shattering into a million pieces when I heard his name. "You don't understand! To-ya . . . To-ya he . . . I can't be beside him anymore. I can't harm him. And now, if he knows that I'm not human, then he won't even look at me anymore . . . No, I can never tell him . . . I can't lose him . . . I can't lose him more than I have already . . . I just can't . . . live without him . . ."

He placed his hand gently on top of my head, "But nobody's standing in your way."

"How can you say nobody?! Do you want me to take him away from the whole society just that he can be with me? How can I be so selfish?! I won't rip apart his life just fro my selfish wishes."

He remained silent after that, as if contemplating what I'd said. But I doubt he would know how I felt.

Finally, he moved his hand to my forehead and a warm and cozy feeling spread through my body. "Sleep now, Yukito," he said in a soothing voice, like a lullaby, and my eyelids felt heavier and heavier. Before I totally closed my eyes, I asked, "What is your name?"

"Don't you know that already?"

Everything faded from view, and even his glowing form started blurring and dissolving. Everything was like a dream, and I wondered if any of that had happened at all. But I was unconscious before I could think further.

"Don't you understand, Yukito, that all there is standing between you and Touya is you yourself?"

.............................................................

Tsukishiro Yukito sat up with a start. That dream . . . He could still remember every instant of it, even the feeling of the cool liquid against his feet were still in his senses. "Not human." He was not human.

He bolted up from the bed and rushed into the bathroom, feeling sick. Even though his stomach was empty, he still felt like vomiting. Instead, he dunked his whole body under the icy cold water, feeling the liquid trickling from his neck down his spine and got absorbed by the fabric. He shivered, but it made him feel; it reminded him that he could still feel. Finally, he stepped out of the shower, water dripping from his hair and slid down his cheeks, mimicking the movement of tears. Or were they really tears? No one could tell, not even Yukito himself.

He moved like a zombie through the house, doing things mechanically like a robot, all the while his eyes blank. A few minutes later, he walked out of ht house. He had archery practice. He came to the spot where he usually waited fro Touya, and glanced longingly at the road leading to the Kinomoto residence. Guilt flared up in his eyes, and he twisted his head away abruptly and kept walking, and walking, and walking, letting his feet lead him to school.

Once he arrived at the archery club, he heard whisperings behind his back. Those whisperings.

He pretended that he hadn't heard the murmurings and pulled back an arrow. "How could the captain let him join the club? Doesn't he care about our reputation?" Yukito closed his eyes, wanted to wipe everything away from his mind. He let go of the arrow.

It didn't even hit the target. The whispering got stronger.

Another one. Missed. Another one. Missed. He couldn't' see anymore.

Suddenly someone asked loudly, "Captain, why did you let Tsukishiro-san join the club? He may be able to shoot before, but look at him now, only a pathetic wimp who can't even pull the bow straight. Besides, it's not like you don't know what they are talking about out there. Do you want our whole club to get excluded from the school?"

"I know, I know, but our club is in need of people right now, and you have to admit he has a strong potential. I am thinking for out club. But if he still doesn't get better in two weeks, I'll kick him off the team, okay?"

They talked as if he doesn't even exist. Just then, the string of the bow he was holding snapped into two, slicing a bloody line across his arm. Everyone turned to look at him, but he just calmly took up another bow from the rack, all the while the blood trickling down his arm. He took out another arrow, tainting its feathers red, and pulled it across the bow.

Thud! It hit the bull's eye.

Yukito turned around and bowed, then smiled and said, "I hope that I won't get kicked off after two weeks. If you don't mind, I'd better go to the heath room now. I don't want to dirty the floor. Blood stains are really hard to get rid of."

Nobody spoke a word as he turned to leave, the blood sliding down his arm like tears.

.............................................................

I wanted to see him, to make sure that he was all right. He just ran off after the incident the day before, and I never saw him in school after that. I wanted to apologize, even though I knew I had done it already, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to apologize until he would never cry anymore, until I had the chance to wipe the tears stains off his face.

But he wasn't there at the usual spot today. Oh, I forgot, he had archery practice now. I had a feeling he had done this on purpose, to avoid me. I gritted my teeth and pedaled furiously, hoping to get some frustration out of my system before I meet Yuki, or else I might just lose control again. Only he could affect me this much.

Rushing to the classroom after I jammed the lock around the bike, I noticed that he wasn't here yet. Luckily there were no pesky girls coming to greet me, because I wouldn't' know wheat I would have done.

"Good morning, everyone." My head jerked up at the sound of Yuki's voice, and saw him enter the classroom, smiling brightly. I heaved a sigh of relief. It looked like hew as back to normal. But then, there was something odd about that smile, as if it wasn't quite true. It was normally easy to tell when Yuki's faking a smile, but now . . . The bad feeling returned.

"Yuki," I called out as he came over, his smile never fading from his face.

"What is it, Touya-san?"

"Touya-san." Now I understood. The smile, it was the ones used on strangers, whom you didn't want to acknowledge, but had to out of politeness. It was a real smile that contained no deeper feelings than what was on the surface.

"Nothing," I replied as I clenched my fist, trying to crush that emotion in me which was making my eyes sting and hurt. Lowering my head to prevent him from seeing my pathetic expression, I noticed a gauze and bandage around his right arm.

"Yuki, what happened to your arm?!" I asked frantically, my worry overshadowing all the previous emotions. But before he could answer, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. we settled down, and I cast him another worried look, which he returned with that smile.

Suddenly, he raised his hand and said, "Teacher, I can't see quiet as well from behind here now, so can I switch seats to the front row?" my heart sank to the bottom of the ocean once the teacher nodded his approval.

And I just watched helplessly from my seat, as he drifted further and further away from me.

.............................................................


	7. Eyes ::: Amber Eyes

Thanks for the four people who gave me reviews last chapter, so that now, I'm continuing the story. Hope that I'll get more support, then I will update faster. Oh, and by the end of the chapter, please tell me if you think that Yukito went out of character. I'd appreciate it.

…………………………………………………………

**Reflection of the Moon **

****

_**Eyes • Amber Eyes**_

****

…………………………………………………………

I was determined not the let the smile fade form my face, even though I could no longer feel myself anymore. I couldn't be moping forever; I must stand up for myself, for To-ya. It would hurt less this way, I suppose . . .

How I wanted to call him that, To-ya, and not the distant "Touya-san". And how I longed to look at him straight I the eye, honest and true. But . . . I wasn't human. No matter how frank I wanted to be with him, my whole being was just a total lie. It felt as if I was cheating him every time I talk to him, look at him, just being near him even. But either way, I was still lying.

What was I lying for? So that I wouldn't lose him? So that things would go back to the way they were. And then what? Even if so, I still couldn't be with him, and what was the point? I don't know. I don't know. I don't know . . .

"Tsukishiro-san," someone whispered and prodded me on the side. I looked up to see Akizuki-san grinning. She sat beside me now. "I have another idea to stop the rumors. If any one of you ahs a girlfriend or something, then won't the rumors break by themselves?"

I smiled and nodded in agreement. I knew she was right, but I felt like hitting her, or myself, all the same. "So what are you planning to do?" I asked politely.

"Well, I am thinking that since everyone knows that I like Touya-kun, you can help set me up with him. Maybe if you leave a not, saying were to meet for lunch, then I'll show up instead of you so that people will automatically draw up their own conclusions. It's simple really, besides, what evil will it do you? Count it as helping a friend too. You said that you don't like Touya-kun that way yourself."

"Sure. I don't mind at all," I smiled and lied through my teeth, "I'll write a note later."

She grinned satisfactorily, then turned back to listening to the lecture. I wrote for To-ya to meet me at the sakura tree, then twirled the pen in my hand nervously, restlessly. Something was wrong, and I wouldn't place it.

Just then, the pen slipped form my fingers and rolled under the table of the boy sitting to the left of me. "Excuse me, can you pass me my pen?" I whispered. He smirked, then kicked the pen away from me. Another person caught it, then kicked it away again, back and forth, back and forth, their muffled snickering filled my ears. I looked up frantically, and found, to my relief, that To-ya hadn't noticed a thing. They had kept it a safe range away from him.

I took out another pen and pretended nothing ever happened, though my heart leapt with each sound of the pen rolling across the floor. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the lunch bell rang. I left the note on my desk and rushed my way out.

And there, at the doorway, by the trash can, lay my pen, broken into two.

…………………………………………………………

His eyes followed Yukito, observing his every little move, and even the saddened glance at trashcan didn't escape his eyes. Right after Yukito had left the room, Touya dashed to his desk and grabbed the note. He almost jumped up with joy at the sight of the message, thinking that Yukito was finally willing to talk things over with him. No matter it was good or bad news that Yukito prepared to share, at least he would not have to face that painfully strange smile anymore.

He sprinted to the sakura tree, but no one was there.

"Waiting for someone, Touya-kun?" he spun around at the sound of the smug voice behind him, and found Nakuru walking towards him. "What are you doing here? And where's Yuki?" he demanded harshly.

"Aww . . . don't be so fierce to me. I'm just an innocent messenger. Anyway, Tsukishiro-san, or Yue, wants me to tell you on his behalf that he was decided to reunite with Clow, and that he would like to keep a little distance between him and you, so as to not let master Clow get jealous. I'm sure you can understand his situation."

Touya stood there in shock. Yukito had chosen someone else over him, just as simple as that and all their years together were forgotten, thrown away like trash. And Yukito hadn't even bothered to tell this to him personally. Touya let out a bitter chuckle. He had been so confident that Yukito would never abandon him that he didn't even grasp the last chance to win Yukito back. Now everything was too late. He was a fool, wasn't he? How could he ever expect Yukito choose him, when all they had were a few feeble years, while he and Clow shared centuries of memories?

It was ridiculous. Ti was so ridiculous that Touya wanted to burst out laughing.

"Oh, and one more thing," Nakuru continued when she saw that her lies had sunk in, "Yue would like you to pretend that you have **also** forgotten about him, and is currently going out with me, so that Clow won't suspect all that much."

Without looking up, Touya nodded mutely, then turned to leave. Neither did he speak nor protest, when Nakuru ran up and clung onto his arm, chattering cheerfully away in the voice that he hated so much. Perhaps he couldn't hear anymore; perhaps he did not want to listen anymore.

Looking through the glass window of the building, Yukito observed this scene, this mime that played out before his eyes. His gaze still lingered on that spot, even long after they had left, arm in arm. Yukito clutched a this chest, finding it hard to breathe. Touya didn't even feel the slightest uncomfortable at Nakuru's intimate actions. It was supposed to work this way, and he told himself firmly that he should be satisfied and calm.

But it still hurt to see them go, the jealousy coursing though his veins. And he despised himself for that.

…………………………………………………………

Two empty weeks passed ever since that incident. Empty. Nothingness. I didn't even know how I made through school. The whole thing was vague, blurry, and hazy. To-ya and I hadn't exchanged a word, and we avoided each other like plague. I would not blame him for ignoring me. I had hurt him too much.

The rumors seemed to be a bit less talked about, though I thought I remembered my locker being broken into a few times, and more than once had people called me names in the hallways. But the details were long forgotten.

Nakuru now spent every possible movement stuck to To-ya, and To-ya did not push her away anymore. All my mind was filled with each and every bit of their movement, speech, expression . . . I didn't want to recall these, I honestly didn't, but they were burned into my mind, tormenting me with their vividness and clarity.

I was tired. Both mentally and physically. Nothing in the world seemed to be of interest anymore. I wanted to sleep, to ignore everything, and maybe that was why I kept feeling drowsy these days. And I was always hungry, but I found no appetite to eat. Perhaps I was ill, in my heart. No matter, it was not as if anyone cared.

…………………………………………………………

My powers were diminishing, and fast. The new master does not have enough magic to support me. I tried supplementing my energy through human food, but Yukito simply refused to eat, all because of Touya. It was silly of them, really, that they both chose to hide things in their heart rather than speaking it out loud. Although I still did not know what was Touya's problem, but I was sure things weren't as simple as Yukito not wanting to hurt Touya.

Speaking of Touya, he could probably supple me with the powers I need to go no surviving and sustaining Yukito. If it went on like this, I was afraid that I would not be able to last more than two months.

Suddenly, the water below me surged upwards and formed the body of Yukito. He opened his eyes. I had no idea how he could come into my "world", and also, the times were totally random. This time his appearance made me a little relieved. I hoped that he would listen to me and try to convince Touya of giving his powers to me, no, us.

"Why am I here again?" he asked tiredly, his voice impassive.

"I have no explanation for that, but there is something very urgent that you need to know about." He simply nodded his dead in acknowledgement, so I continued, "As you know, I am a magical creature, so I need magic to sustain my life. Right now, the new master, Sakura, does not have enough power to supply me with the magic I need, so my powers are weakening. If this goes on, then both of us will disappear."

He inclined his head towards me and stared at me with those empty amber eyes that used to be filled with too much life. "And?"

I sighed. "In order to prevent this, I need someone to supply me powers soon. The only person whom I can think of with the enough magic is Touya. It would be better if you tell this to him and ask if he is willing to give all his powers. Perhaps I just need a portion of it. He doesn't necessarily have to give all of it."

His eyes flickered as I talked, and by the time I finished, his light brown orbs were flaring, with something I supposed was anger.

"I won't do that," he said with his voice low, bordering on dangerous.

"But then no only me, but you will disappear as well. Don't you care?"

He smiled. "Nobody else cares, so why should I? To-ya is gone, and there is nothing for me anymore. Besides," he said sharply, " I would ever take anything away from To-ya, let alone something that is so important to him. If I don this, then all the pain that I caused him and myself while trying to tear away form him would all be for nothing. And he cannot know that I'm not human. I don't want his eyes to turn on me with disgust.

"Do you think that he really cares if you are human or not? He became friend with you because of our personality, and that hasn't changed. And are you satisfied to just be gone like this? Your life has just started."

"My life. WHAT IS MY LIFE?!" He burst out, "It's nothing but your disguise. You are only saying this because you don't want to disappear yourself, and I don't give a crap to that. I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE! All I want is To-ya to be safe and unharmed, DON'T EVEN TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!" tears spilled from his eyes as he yelled, and I was taken aback. But just like how fast it came, it was gone, and he crumpled down, shriveled up into a ball, shaking and sobbing.

I reached out to touch him, but my hand was beaten back forcefully.

"Don't touch me! Don't ever talk to me about this again, Yue, because you can never understand what I feel. All you care about is yourself and that Clow. Did you ever give a shit as to know I might feel about this, and how To-ya would be without his magic? You didn't, did you? You are nothing but a selfish bastard!" he spat out heatedly. I clenched my fists by my side.

"Now I'm telling you, Yue, that I would rather disappear than having to-ya to suffer. And so what if I disappear? There's nothing in the world left for me now. Can you see the life I'm living? Is there any difference from being dead? I will never do what you just asked me to, so don't ever mention it to me again."

With that, water surged up and swallowed him whole, dissolving him in it, then with a smooth splash, the water went back to as if nothing ever happened.

I smiled wistfully. Perhaps I had been a little too selfish, but wasn't you too, Yukito? If you only would look more carefully . . .

…………………………………………………………


	8. Eyes ::: Amber Eyes

As you should have noticed, this story is broken in parts, and each part is broken into what you see as chapters based on the number of words, so sometimes, if it seems to end abruptly at a chapter, that's because it's directly connected to the next chapter. Well . . . not sure if you understand, but never mind. this is a short chapter, cause it's the last for the part Eyes â€¢ Amber Eyes. For this chapter, it's definitely a lot sweeter and the previous ones, and for those of you who are just dying to see Touya kiss Yukito, well, here it is. But beware, good things come with a price, and the next chapter will be super angst. Hahahaha!!!!!!!! I'm evil. 

P.S. Do you think that the story is getting repetitive in the storyline and dialogues? If so, please tell me. Thanks.

.................................................................................

**_Reflection of the Moon_ **

_**Eyes **•** Amber Eyes** _

.................................................................................

Yukito's eyes threatened to slide shut for the umpteenth time that day, and he used all his force to pry them open again. He must at least stay up during class and in front of Touya. He forced himself to appear normal on the surface while Touya was around, but he could feel himself collapse and fall into pieces once Touya turned his back on him.

It was obvious that he was crumbling together with the illusions that Yue had built for him, and he couldn't help but wonder when the time would be up, and that he would just disappear with a pop, leaving nothing behind. He couldn't wait for that day to come, and then everything would stop. No more inferior glances from classmates, no more hushed whisperings behind his back and no more happy scenes of Nakuru together with Touya. He no longer felt like tearing them apart; he wanted to rip himself into pieces.

He wondered if Touya would feel anything if he were to die, no disappear. Would he feel guilty? Remorse? Pain? And would he cry, just for Yukito? If so, then he really wouldn't mind vanishing.

Soon, he told himself, it would be soon. He could already feel parts of himself being erased.

Finally, the bell rang, and as much as Yukito would like to rush out, he had to steady himself using the table as he stood up. It was as if his legs had totally fallen asleep, and his brain as swimming in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make the swirls and dots of light in his vision disappear.

Suddenly, he felt someone taking hold of his arm, steadying him, while the warmth of that person flooded into his icy cold skin.

"To-ya!" Yukito exclaimed before he could stop himself. He should have called him "Touya-san", as much as he hated that. He risked a glance into Touya's eyes, which proved to be a mistake, as he found himself incapable of shifting his gaze anymore. Those so very familiar sapphire eyes bore into him with such intensities of worry, confusion and hurt that they captured Yukito like a deer caught in the headlights. "To-ya . . . "The syllables tumbled out of his lips with so much longing and gentleness.

"Yuki, tell me what's wrong. I don't care if you no longer like me, or even want to be near me anymore, but I can't stand seeing you getting weaker day by day." he softly coaxed, relishing the feeling to be able to touch Yukito again.

Yukito's resolve crumbed at Touya's words. "I . . ."

"Touya-kun, why aren't you coming yet?" Nakuru's cheerful voice rang out in the almost empty classroom. "Oh, HI, Tsukishiro-san! You wanna join us fro lunch today?"

Making use of the distraction, Yukito pulled away from Touya's grasp on his arm and ran out of the classroom.

.................................................................................

Damn it! How could I have let Yuki get away so easily?! No, I won't lose him again this time, or else I might never get a chance like this again. His magic was depleting so fast now that he was almost as fragile as spun glass. I don't care about his choice or Clow or anything anymore. As long as he won't disappear, I would do anything.

I took off after him, pushing Akizuki out of my way.

"Touya-kun, where are you going? Tsukishiro-san wants to be alone!" she shouted behind me, but I ignored her.

It wasn't hard to tack Yuki down. Even though he had so little powers now, I could still "see" him clearly. He was in the gym changing room, and had stopped running. Could something have happened to him?! I ran full speed towards him, and luckily, only found him leaning against the wall, clutching his chest and panting heavily.

"Yuki," I called softly, and he head jerked up with a start. Immediately, he braced himself up and prepared to ran away again. Frustrated and a little fed up, I took two huge steps and simply caught him by his wrist and pinned him again the wall, my arm on either side of his head to prevent him from escaping.

"Yuki, listen to me, "I said in my best controlled voice, but he just turned his head away from me.

"Touya-san, please let go of me." His tone was clod and dead, yet his whole body was shaking.

I cupped his face with my hand, then tilted his head until he was facing me. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips as I saw his amber eyes that showed blatantly every emotion in him. He had been lying, and pretending to dislike me, though for what reason I did not know. But I could see that he still liked me as much as before, and that was more than enough. I had never been happier that he was lying.

"Yuki, I don't care if you are going back to Clow or not, but you can't stop our friendship just because of this. You are too important for me to lose. "

His eyes widened in shock, and I caught a glimpse of silvery violet passing through his eyes as I mentioned Clow. But the surprise turned to pain, and he pushed hard against my chest, wanting freedom.

I didn't budge; instead, I straddled his hips, wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head in the curve of his neck, using my whole body weight to pin him don and constrict his movements. With that, his whole form went limp and fell even further into my embrace. I closed my eyes, taking in every bit of his fresh rain-like scent and feeling each little tremor that ran through his body, the slightly faster rise and fall of his chest, the warm exhales of air against my ear, the steady beat of his heart against mine . . . and it was perfect. He was perfect. For the first time in weeks, I truly smiled

.................................................................................

Yukito lay in Touya's arms, more than a little breathless at the situation. Having Touya so close to him was starting to make him light-headed and weak in the knees, and it was almost impossible for him to move.

He thought back to what Touya had said, but how did Touya know about Clow? And what made him think that he was going back to the magician? He was dead. No matter. It wasn't as if it could make him go back to Touya. Nothing could do that anymore. He would never let Touya know that he wasn't human; he could never allow Touya to sacrifice his magic. And in order to protect the one most important to him, he was willing to disappear. He must stay away from Touya!

With a decisive push, he managed to make Touya loosen his grip, but he had only taken a step before Touya grabbed him by the wrist and pinned him against the wall again.

"Why aren't you telling me everything, Yuki?" he asked tenderly with a touch of pain in his voice.

"You don't understand! I . . . I can't hurt you, I don't want to take anything away from you! It will only bring you harm if you stay near me, don't you understand?" Yukito blurted out madly, "and the school, the society, they own' allow us! What do you think people will think of you? You still have a life in front of you, and you can't waste in on me! Do you understand? Now let me go! Let me go, To-ya! LET ME ----- mph . . ."

Before he knew what was happening, Touya had already pressed his lip son his, and his heart almost stopped beating. He tried protesting, but what came out was only a tiny whimper. Besides, Touya's gentleness was making him forget everything else that existed, as he licked lightly on Yukito's lower lip, coaxing his mouth open. Yukito's whole body was shaking now, as he felt himself growing hotter and hotter, and his hands moved of their own accord as they twined in Touya's raven black hair.

None of them knew how long had passed when they finally broke apart for air. Yukito was panting, his face flushed with a pale wash of pin, and his hand was clutching onto Touya's shirt.

Slowly dipping his head down, Touya grazed his lips over Yukito's ear, as he whispered, "I don't want you to disappear, Yuki. When Kaho left me, my heart was broken, and I never thought that I would be able to open up to anyone again, but . . . I love you, Yuki, and sometimes just by loving you, I hurt a hundred times more than when Kaho left. I don't think I can survive if you were to leave me too, so promise me, do not ever disappear. I won't force you to do anything, but I want you to make the right decision. I love you, Yuki, I really do."

Burying his face in Touya's shoulder, Yukito choked on the sobs that were racking through is body. "But . . . but . . . I want to protect you . . . more than anything in the world . . ."

"But don't you realize that the person you want to protect wishes to protect you too?"

Yukito's eyes widened with a start.

Placing his hand gently on Yukito chin, Touya tilted his head up until he started into that pair of clear amber eyes, then leaned in close and kissed away the tears.

"I have always wanted to do that," he said with a smile, "so that you wont' cry anymore. If you really want me to be happy, then take good care of yourself. I want to see you smile; I want your eyes to sparkle one again, and I'll do anything for that."

Yukito closed his eyes, then opened them after a while, a bitter smile lingered on his lips. "I'll try, To-ya. I'll try my best."

.................................................................................


	9. Mirrors ::: Amethyst Mirrors

Thanks for all the reviews I received last chapter!!!! I was really surprised by the number of reviews! So don't worry, I won't end the story, in fact, there's still half of the story left. I will be updating weekly, and I hope that's fast enough. I can't go any faster. This is the start of a new part, and Amethyst Mirrors actually refers to Yue's eyes, in correspondence to Amber Eyes of the last chapter. So expect lots of Yue's feelings. He'll be a part of the story from now on.

Special note to Korosu: thanks for your suggestions and information about the Japanese schools, but the point of my story is to enlarge the prejudice of people on the subject of the homosexuality, and the role of the school is just to represent that. I am indeed very happy to hear that at least Japan does not have so many problems with homosexuality. Guess there are still some people in the world that has some sense.

............................................................................

**_Reflection of the Moon _**

**__**

_**Mirrors **• **Amethyst Mirrors**_

............................................................................

When he was alive, I never thought that he would die, but I was wrong. When he was dead, I never thought that he would be alive again, and yet, I was wrong again.

I still remember, as clear as day, the exact events that took place on the day he died, but I could no longer be sure if this memory was what I really saw or was what he wanted me to see. I thought that I understood him, as my creator, my master, my friend, and the one I loved, but I guess I never really did. I didn't think that anyone could totally understand him, and yet, he could see through each and every person in the world, their pasts and futures, and ultimately, how they feel.

Perhaps that was why he never saw people as people. Whenever I looked into his eyes, now or then, all I saw was how he was going to carry out his big plan, and how each person could be used to perform a certain role in it. He is not evil, not at all, but just that type of people who chose to preserve the overall plan rather than the right and feelings of individuals.

I did not doubt that he cared for Keroberos and I, but when it was time for him to reincarnate, when he knew he had to let go of the Clow cards and pass them on to Sakura, he did not hesitate to lock us in the book.

He first shattered my heart when he died and left me, and then he broke it once more when I knew he never had to leave.

Sometimes I wonder if I was but a pawn to him. Sometimes I wonder, what was the reason I was created, or was there no reason for my existence at all. Sometimes I wonder if I really was an extra, or a mistake to the world. And sometimes I wonder if I could ever love, or be loved again . . .

............................................................................

E-mail message: Want to know more about the two most talked about guys in school now? Still don't believe in the rumors because there's no proof? Go check out the attachments, and you'll see something very interesting . . .

Attachment: Picture of proof

Click: Send

............................................................................

I opened my eyes even before the alarm clock went off. It was rare these days that I didn't feel tired, but I guess it had to do with what happened yesterday. To-ya . . . he said that he loved me, and the kiss . . .

I could feel my cheeks burning as I thought of that, and memories of To-ya's warmth, feel and scent all flooded back to me. It really felt as if there were butterflies in my stomach, and I became light-headed, as if from a drink, not that I had any before.

There still was archery practice this morning, though I didn't think I would be avoiding To-ya anymore. But I had yet to decide if I wanted to tell him about Yue, not that I was afraid he would reject me (though I was a bit worried), but that if he would be all right if he were to give all his magic to me. He wouldn't see his mother anymore.

Perhaps I could ask him a little, beat around the bush, to see how he felt about his magic toady, maybe during lunch.

The walk to school didn't seem that long today, and I greeted them good morning once I arrived at the archery club. But as usual, no one responded. I though that I had made some improvements yesterday, when two girls smiled in return, but I guess I hadn't after all. I smiled somewhat bitterly to myself. It wasn't as if I was not used to this . . .

"Hey, look at that Tsukishiro today," someone suddenly sneered, "he's all cheerful and bouncy. What, got laid yesterday?"

Another person snickered, "Yeah, from the looks of it, they should have gotten themselves a room after what happened in the picture."

My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. What picture?

"Tsukishiro-san," the captain called and walked over, "I've once said that if you get into any more trouble, you will be expelled form the archery club. I'm surprised that you even came today."

"W . . . what do you mean? I didn't do anything! I ----"I stopped abruptly, as realization dawned on me.

"I'm sorry, Tsukishiro-san, but I have to let you quit the archery club. Go see the bulletin board if you still don't know why."

I rushed out of the club without another word. The air burned my lungs as I ran till the end of the hallway, to where the board was. And there, pinned right in the middle of it, was a picture of To-ya kissing and me. It wasn't generated by computer. The background was the gym's changing room. The picture was there. There. There.

No! Digging my fingernails into the paper, I ripped it off, the tearing of paper echoed throughout the empty hallway. But it wasn't enough. They were posted all along the walls, and some even on the classroom doors.

No, this couldn't be happening! I tore away every picture that was within my sight, with a vigor that was bordering on madness. I lunged through the endless hallways, up and down the stairs, but they were everywhere, all of them like a force trying to push me until I fall down a cliff, until all of my blood drained away and all my bones crushed to bits and pieces. They were everywhere, endlessly laughing, shouting and mocking at me.

I crumpled onto the ground as all of my strength left me, leaving me only with a body that was gasping for air like a fish out of water. I didn't belong here. Not here, not anywhere, and not even with To-ya.

No one accepted me, not even because I was not human. It was just because I loved To-ya . . . Couldn't I even love anymore . . .?

............................................................................

I sat up suddenly from the bed and found myself soaked in sweat and panting heavily. A huge uneasiness shadowed my heart, so pressurizing that as if the world had crashed down on me. Without opening my eyes, I quickly did a check-up on my surroundings. I always kept mental tabs in the back of my mind of those whom I cared about.

Sakura was in her room sound asleep, and the presence of that stuffed toy was beside her. Father was downstairs making breakfast, Yuki was at school, though what he was doing I could not sense. Mother wasn't here today, and all the spiritual energies were in order, so what was making me so restless, if not something that agitated my sixth sense?

Never mind, I had to check on Yuki fist. He was still a bit unstable to be on his own. I should have let him gone to school by himself. Quickly pulling on my uniform, I rushed out of the house and sped to school using my motorcycle.

A few people were roaming around the school, but classes were yet to start. Yuki's aura was clearer, but it was flashing, almost bordering on disappearing. Throwing my motorcycle on the ground without even bothering to lock it up, I burst into the school building, and there, lying on the staircase, was Yuki. And people were just stepping over him without a second glace, as if he never existed.

With an enraged cry, I pushed through the students and cradled Yuki's frail form in my arms. "Yuki, wake up, it's me," I half-shouted as I shook his shoulders. Just then, I noticed torn pieces of paper all around him and clutched tightly in his hands. Putting together a few pieces, I made out the picture. It was of Yuki and I kissing yesterday. I lifted my head. The pictures were almost all over the walls. This was why Yuki didn't dare to get near me, wasn't it?! And I didn't even notice his pain. . .

Suddenly, someone kicked way the pieces of picture I had put together. It was a girl whom I had refused some time ago. She looked sideways at me, then in a voice filled with disdain, said, "I can't believe I fell for a fag once before. Now pick up your little lover and stop blocking the staircase."

Standing up slowly with Yuki in my arms, I glared at her and growled, "You can say anything about me you want, but don't' every say things about Yuki. If I catch you doing it again, then I won't give a damn about the consequences for the things I will do, you get me?" But I didn't even know what I was saying. All I noticed was how light Yuki was in my arms, as light as paper.

She shrank back a little, but still tried to sound brave and shouted, "Who do you thin k you are, Kinomoto? My father's the principle, and you can get expelled in seconds if you dare to try anything." With that, she turned and ran away.

Was this what Yuki had to deal with, alone, before this? How could I have missed it? How could I have believed that he was going back to Clow? And how could I have also ignored him, while allowing Akizuki to cling onto me? How could I?! How could I . . .

I tightened my hold on his fragile form and pressed my forehead to his. "Yuki, wake up, please, let me apologize to you. I'm sorry for everything I've done," I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt them stinging, then pleaded and whispered, "please, wake up, Yuki. Come back to me. I'm sorry . . ."

Splash. A droplet of tear fell onto his glasses, then another, onto his cheeks.

I didn't see, but rather, felt, as a tear rolled out form the corner of his closed eyes.

............................................................................

I sifted my hand through is light and silky strands of hair as I watched him sleep. I had ended up carrying him to the medical room and now he lay on the bed, still unconscious. It might be cause by lack of magical support.

I still remember the first time I saw him, and light was pouring out of him, and he was too brilliant to even look at. Now, there was but a thin sheen of light wavering on and off. Even a normal person' s aura was stronger than this. Normal person . . . I guess it was finally my turn to be a normal person. The prospect of living without magic was unthinkable, frightening almost. I wouldn't be able to protect Sakura in time, anymore, I wouldn't wake up knowing that everyone was fine, I wouldn't see my mother, nor help any spirits anymore. I never realized how much I depended on my magic until now, but one look at Yuki and everything else just seemed nonexistent.

I would lose the world rather than losing Yuki.

But he just wasn't letting me help him! Was it because of everything that happened in school? But how did our picture get taken? I didn't sense anyone beside us at that time . . . Akizuki!

A new sense of hatred flared in my heart, and I bolted from my seat and to the classroom, where I found her and pulled her with me until no one was within my hearing and seeing range.

"What do you want, Touya-kun?" she smiled, annoying, up at me.

"Did you, or did you not take that picture? And was it you who spread the rumors in the first place?" I spat out.

He smile turned sinister, and she narrowed her eyes, "Well, looks like you got it all figured out. Yes, it is me, and what I told you before, about Yue and Clow, it is all lies. But don't put all the blame on me, you yourselves are part of the cause too. If you two weren't so popular in school, then no one would have cared whether you are gay or not. Also, if you had the enough faith in Yukito, then you wouldn't have believed me. You were only making up excuses to not confront him, afraid that you would get rejected. It was all because of your cowardice."

I gritted my teeth, because I knew what she said was true. "But why are you hurting Yuki? He was done you no harm."

She laughed. "Oh, it's simple. All I want is your magic, and if Yukito doesn't disappear, then I can never get it. But it's too late for you to know this now, because everything is out of my control from now on. With so much proof, the school will carry on with the rumors even if I don't prompt it anymore. As for the mind of Yukito, you should know it clearer than me. He cares so much for you that he has long forgotten about himself. Do you think he'll accept your magic even if you wrap it up and present it to him? There's' no stopping now, and I'll enjoy this show very much." And she turned to leave.

"I won't give you my magic even if it's the last thing I do! "My whole body was shaking with rage, and I clenched my fists, suppressing the urge to just charge to her.

"There's not much difference if Yue disappears. Mast will be very happy." She said with a giggle and skipped away.

I sank a hard punch into the wall, then sank to the ground in desperation, I could even protect one I love . . .

............................................................................


	10. Mirrors ::: Amethyst Mirrors

Well, I didn't receive as much reviews as I expected in the last chapter, so I delayed the update by a week, until the reviews get up to the number. Don't blame me, just remember to give reviews and that will prompt to work faster.

…………………………………………………………

**_Reflection of the Moon _**

**_Mirrors • Amethyst Mirrors_**

…………………………………………………………

"Yukito, wake up," I called out to the form curled into a ball at a corner of the "world" I was in. ever since he had fainted on the stairs, he had been here, but had never moved a muscle. I was afraid that he had gone within.

"Yukito, come back. You can't stay this way forever. There are people waiting for you out there." Still no response. I sighed in frustration. I didn't like to do this, but it was time to poke him where he hurt most. If not, he would keep staying this way, and the wound would only fester. "Touya is calling you. He is waiting for you to wake up."

His head shifted a little. "Go away, Yue. You know I can't see him anymore."

He was starting to test my patience. "You can't see him? Or are you too scared to see him? You keep saying that you can't hurt Touya, but do you know what is hurting him the most now?" My voice rose, and he lifted up his head to stare at me. "You! It's you who's causing him so much pain, while you are here hiding like a coward. Has he not told you before that he wants to protect you? And here you are purposely torturing yourself. How do you think that he'll feel if he knows that you are doing this all because of him? Have you not already felt his tears?"

"B . . . but . . . then if he can forget me, he won't feel so much pain. I want him to forget me . . ." he stammered out.

"Then you will have to forget him in the first place. Can you do that? There is nothing more painful in the world than to be forgotten, because memories make up a person. If there are no memories, it might as well be that nobody ever existed. Besides, do you want to forget him? Do you want to forget all those times you spent together, all the hardships, and the warmth of his hand, the sense of absolute safety as you lay in his arms?"

Unconsciously, my hand clutched at the cloth of where my heart is. "It hurts to forget, when you try to erase something that your whole life revolves around. We never forget. We have only dug a hole in ourselves."

He rose to his feet slowly, then came over and placed his hand over mine, which I kept above my heart. Then he looked at me straight in the eyes, and for the first time, it struck me how alike we really were. He gave a bitter smile.

"It hurts, doesn't it? To love someone. You love To-ya too, don't you?"

I started, and my heart almost stopped beating. I jerked my hand away. "No, I don't," I retorted sharply, "all I have ever loved is Clow Reed, but he is dead. You may love Touya, but not me."

He shook his head and smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry if I ever said that you don't understand how I feel, when I fact, we are two of the same person, no matter how different we look on the surface. I realized this when you talked about To-ya just now. You voiced out exactly what I was thinking, and the way you spoke of To-ya . . . I must have been like that too when I shouted to you last time. Perhaps we are made so differently on the outside is just that we would be able to view and experience things form each different angle, and yet be able to share our viewpoints, to make up for what we lack. But when it boils down to the basics, we are still the same. The same fragility, the same protectiveness towards Sakura, the same kindness towards people, no matter we show it or not, and the same love towards To-ya. It's time to let go of the past and live again, Yue."

I turned away from a notch, and muttered, "If you're so good at counseling people, then sort out your problem with Touya first. Don't lecture me here."

"If I have a plan, then I won't be here brooding, would I? There is no way that I can make both side work, is there?"

"But do you think Touya would hurt more if he were to lose, or to lose the society? He has already told you the answer."

"I know . . . but . . . I'll think about it. Perhaps I'll talk to him," then he smiled at me. "Thank you, Yue, for helping me. Oh, and stop using 'you'. Use 'us'."

I looked at the "ground". "It's not as if he knows I exist. Beside, do you want him to know that you've not human?"

"If we have the courage to go against the whole school, then we will have the courage to tell him the truth. If the first step work, then yes, we will let him know."

"Don't drag it out too long. It will only hurt more."

"Don't' tell it to me. When you fell that you are ready, then I will be too."

I smiled and shook my head. "Go now. Touya is waiting for you." And with that, he melted away into the water beneath my feet.

"I . . . love Touya? Is it possible? I don't know anymore . . ."

…………………………………………………………

Yukito woke up, then looked out of the window with a wistful sign. He wanted to see Touya.

Touya stood up after finally recollecting himself. Just as he was preparing to go check on Yukito again, someone called, "Kinomoto-san! The soccer coach is looking for you!" A person from soccer team came running in his direction. "Have you forgotten? There's a match today, and it's starting in one hour! Go and prepare."

Having totally forgotten about this, Touya hurried towards the soccer field. He would have to visit Yukito later. The team needed him, and he couldn't abandon all their expectation just because of his personal affairs. Yukito would be fine, wouldn't he?

Draping on his uniform coat, Yukito waked out of the medical room with wobbly legs. He could feel the magic evaporating into the air around him, leaving him almost with nothing. Even appearing to be corporal was using up all his energy. But no matter how difficult, he sill wanted to see Touya, even if from a distance. He hadn't decided whether or not to tell the truth, but for now, all he wanted was a glimpse of Touya, to remind him that he still existed, and was needed.

Suddenly, he found his way blocked by several people. Class was supposed to have started, so there should be nobody in the hallway. He lifted his head and saw at least six huge guys towering over him.

"Hey, fag, we are running a little bore here. Can you let us play with you for a while?"

The coach called him over. "Touya-san, I know that you are 'stressed' lately, but try to ignore what the other teammates say. I don't want you to get distracted before the match, okay? I'm depending on you."

Touya nodded mutely, when in fact, the strange glances and hushed whispers directed at him were driving him crazy. They were up against the soccer team of a neighbouring school, and even students from there were casting him weird looks. This was totally ridiculous. He had to talk to Yukito. And soon.

"W . . . What do you want?" Yukito stuttered as he backed up against the wall.

"Oh, don't worry," one of them said, "it's just that one time, there was a girl whom I liked, but she dumped me because she thinks that a wimp like you is the 'cutest guy in the school' and stuff. I'm sure she'll be pretty disappointed now, eh? Won't she be happy if I were to 'each you a lesson', don't you agree?"

Another piped in, "And there's that Kinomoto, who acts as if he's the king of the school or something. Doesn't even bother to bat an eyelash at someone. He thinks that he's so tough, and we can't touch him. Ha! Who does he think he is? We'll just have to start with you first, since you're his lover. Who would have thought that the Kinomoto is gay?"

"Come on, come on, let's not scare this poor creature. We'll be light this time." They smirked.

The referee blew his whistle, and all the players took their positions on the field. The match started.

Touya's team had control of the ball, but when Touya signaled them to pass the ball to him, they simply ignored, passing the ball to anyone except Touya. Finally, Touya stole the ball form an opponent, and he dribbled and managed to get the ball very near the goal, but too many people had blocked him from shooting. Glancing around fro someone to pass the ball to, he found that all his teammates were at the other side of the field, not even moving up to help him. With a frustrated growl, he kicked the ball hard and watched as it soared way pass the goal. But the end of the first quarter, the other team had one goal, while they had none.

Once he reached the benches, Touya demanded, "What is the meaning of this?! Do you know how many chances slipped past? I don't care what I've done, but on the soccer field, I am just another player! There's no reason you should alienate me!"

"Shut the hell up, Kinomoto! A person like you should be long kicked off the team. We don't need someone like you to boss us a round, and turn us all gay like you. We can still win even if you are not on the team, so bug off."

"SO WHAT IF I'M –" but Touya's rage was cut off by the announcement that the second quarter was to start. Fuming, Touya stormed off into the field, with the rest of the team sneering behind him.

A cracked of lightning split through the sky.

Yukito couldn't see. They had blindfolded his eyes. Yukito couldn't shout. They had stuffed something into his mouth. All he could hear was their maniacal laughter, as he fell to the ground. His legs were already numb with pain, ever since they decided to start off with kicking his knees until he could no longer stand. And then, they had picked up something that sounded like wooden bars, as they hit it against the wall, and with each sound, Yukito's heart jumped, as if the bat had not landed on the wall, but on him.

Fear was exploding in his mind, and he could breathe no more.

With a muffled thud, the bat hit him across the back, sending him sprawling onto the ground. His whole back was paralyzed, as he tried to move but with no avail. It didn't hurt, but I made him want to purge out everything inside him, so that his lungs would no longer burn with each breath, his heart no longer beating so wild, and that his ribs would not snap with even an ounce more of exertion. But that did not happen. He heard a snap within himself as someone stepped on his back.

"Having fun, guys? I know I am!" and laughter broke out again.

the rain fell like sheets, totally obscuring his vision as he ran with the ball, he could not even see within two meters of himself. The roaring thunder was drowning out almost everything, except for the chants of the people watching the match.

"Get the ball away from Kinomoto! Don't let him score!" They kept chanting, and it was no longer only from the opposing side. It came from everywhere, wrapping him in it like a curse.

He wanted to shout, he wanted to yell. His senses were so overwhelmed that he failed to notice that anything was wrong.

Someone took a handful of Yukito's hair and pulled his head up. He felt something cold and hard against his cheek.

"Make a guess, Tsukishiro. What is this?"

A knife. Yukito wanted to speak, but was gagged.

"What is it? Louder, I can't hear you! If you don't say it, then you'll be punished, like . . ." and he felt a searing pain on his thigh, " . . . this." A warm liquid slithered down his leg like a cold-blooded snake, and a nauseating smell wafted in the air. He would have vomited if not of the gaga. He promised himself not to cry but tears sill erupted, only to be taken in by the blindfold.

"Do you think the Kinomoto will like him if we spoil this pretty face of him? He'll become form the prettiest to the ugliest in the school within a second." A chorus of humourless laughter.

His mind was foggy, but was pulled back into reality as a stinging sensation burned on his face. That smell grew stronger.

Suddenly, siren s ran gout form the school gate. Police cars. Someone called the police.

Touya stopped dead in his tracks, and his eyes widened with horror. Then he took off with all his speed, knocking over whoever was in is way, and barged into the school building, letting his senses guide him.

Yukito was disappearing! Yukito was . . .

Yukito was lying on the ground like a broken doll, his pale features splattered with blood. A pool of dark red blood was also clearly visible beneath him. His whole being had become translucent.

"YUKI!"

…………………………………………………………


	11. Mirrors ::: Amethyst Mirrors

Sorry for not updating so long, but I was busy working on another short fic and it took me longer than I expected (because it's lemon), and I hope you like this chapter. The climax is over, anyway, so now it will be less depressing. But I don't mean not depressing. Get the idea? Anyway, give more reviews!!! I'm not getting enough!

…………………………………………………………..

**_Reflection of the Moon_**

_**Mirrors • Amethyst Mirrors**_

…………………………………………………………..

Yukito finally opened his eyes, and I saw through is dazed sight that we were in a hospital. Not surprising. Numerous tubes were stuck into my, no, Yukito's arms, and I could feel the heavy bandage on his chest with each rise and fall of this somewhat laboured breathing. His whole body was sore, and I could feel it just like I could feel myself, though I could have chosen not to. But recently, I had taken up a want, to feel what it was like in the real world, so I had often took down that barrier which separated our physical connections. I didn't know why I wanted this, nor when had this started, but the desire was getting stronger.

The door clicked open, and turning his head (which proved to be difficult), I saw, through Yukito, that it was Touya. He strode over quickly, wearing an anxious and worried expression, and took hold of Yukito's right hand. "How are you feeling?"

Lethargic. Sore. As sick as I had ever felt. "I feel find, To-ya," and Yukito smiled, painstakingly so.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I'm so sorry," Touya started immediately, lifting Yukito's hand to his face, " I should have been there earlier, then you would not have . . . I have no excuse to not have sensed that you were in danger, and I couldn't even protect you. how could I have been so selfish, to only notice what was around me, and get distracted by a few silly remarks?! How ---"

"To-ya," Yukito cut him off gently, "it's not your fault. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

I chuckled bitterly and humorlessly to myself. Fine, as in we would probably disappear in the next few days. Such as grand white lie. But what else could he say? Could I say?

"Yuki," Touya's expression suddenly turned serious, and his eyes bored so deeply into Yukito that for one second, I could feel his gaze on me. I started, and tired to turn away, only finding myself unable to move anymore under his intense gaze. "Yuki, there's something I've meant to tell you a long time ago. Perhaps you think that I don't know, well, perhaps you haven't even discovered that yourself, that . . ." My heart started fluttering rapidly, in time to Yukito's, and for the first time in hundreds of years, I was nervous. Scared.

" . . . I know you are not human, so you don't have to hide anymore." He smiled, and I knew he was talking to me. To me, and not works that I can hear, just within my reach but designated to Yukito.

I closed my eyes and felt a strong pull, and when I opened them again, I was looking at Touya directly, with no Yukito in between. Suddenly, I felt vulnerable, naked, almost, with nothing to hide behind, because Touya was staring at me with a look of silent acknowledgement. No smiles, no jokes, no touching. I still wasn't Yukito after all. "Touya . . ."

"We have finally met. What's your name?"

A spasm of pain shot through my heart. It only occurred to me then that to him, I was a complete stranger. No matter how long I had watched him, my presence was nothing but that glowing layer of power encasing Yukito, and even more vague in his mind than a shadow. At least a shadow still had a shape.

"Yue." The name sounded foreign to my own ears. "Yukito just doesn't want you to know that he's not human, but a false form of me, because to Yukito, you are a very special person. Also, he doesn't want to hurt you by letting you know the truth, for then, you will surely give al your power to me. He doesn't want to take this away from you."

Cobalt eyes fixed on me, serous and thoughtful, and I wondered what he saw. The person who shared Yukito's body? The cause of all these troubles? The one to take his magic away form him? If so, then I wished he'd never cast his eyes upon me at all. I didn't want to feel weak. I didn't want to be the third person even when I was back in my original form, not hiding behind Yukito.

Finally, Touya spoke up. "Yuki should have known that it would hurt me even more if he were to disappear. If my powers are enough to sustain him, then I will give them all to you, but I want to protect Sakura too."

"Even if you don't say that, I will also protect Mistress with all I have."

"But I will also be a pain if you were to really do that. Promise me, that aside from protecting Sakura, you have to protect yourself too," and my heart started beating a little faster at that. Was he really worried about me? "Because if you were to disappear, then Yuki will too."

A bitter smile lifted my lips. Why did I even bother to hope? I gently landed on the ground. It had become tiring even to fly.

"I'm sorry," I said and could feel a tinge of bitterness leaking into my works. "When Yukito was attacked, I should have tired sending some powers to him so that he could at least protect himself."

"What, and use up all your remaining powers and vanish even before I could reach him?" he smiled. " I don't blame you, Yue. You just wanted Yuki to be able to survive just a bit longer. You don't want to disappear too."

"I don't care. Perhaps disappearing would be better; there's nothing left here for me."

"You two really are alike, you and Yuki. Both can be as stubborn as a donkey when you put your minds on something," he grinned mischievously at me. I opened my mouth to retort, only then discovering that he had been teasing me. Like the way he did with Yukito.

"I am not look him," I muttered under my breath, and he grinned even wider. Enough of jokes.

Taking a deep breath, I took a step towards him and looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you sure about his?"

Gently cupping the side of my face, he said in a tone both firm and soft, "Why won't I be?"

Placing my hands on his shoulders, I leaned in, until I could smell his scent, feel the warmth he was emitting, and the steady, strong pulse in which his magic flows. Then his heartbeat grew faster, echoing my own, and I quickly placed my lips o the pulsed in his neck, afraid that he could hear my nervousness through my erratic heartbeat.

His skin seemed like fire against my cold lips, and from there, the liquid fire of his magic pored into me, down my throat, warming my abdomen, spreading through my limbs until my fingers were no longer numb form the cold. He was my warmth, and gave me life just as much as Clow did.

I was drinking up his life; I would always have part of him with me.

But as soon as this started, it ended, and he fell limp into my arms. Magic vibrated through me, and I no longer felt tired or sick, and even the injuries sustained by Yukito were healed. Yet somehow, I felt uneasy looking at the unconscious Touya in my lap. Guilt, wasn't it? Grazing my fingers lightly over his face, I wondered if I should say "sorry" or "thank you"; if I should smiled or break down into pieces.

…………………………………………………………..

I blinked open my eyes and felt a weight on my lap.

"To-ya!" I gasped, "To-ya, wake up." Shaking him gently, I thought that he had fallen asleep while visiting me. But why was I sitting on the ground, or the fact that I wasn't tired at all? . . .No! Pressing my hand to my chest, I found no bandages there, not even a scar. So was my thigh, my face . . . I was feeling better than I had ever been over the last few weeks. No . . . it meant that . . .

I turned to the unconscious To-ya, and a thought struck me. What if he could never wake up anymore? What if he could never be what he was anymore? Fear gripped my heart, and so did guilt, sorrow, regret . . .

"To-ya . . . wake up . . ." I murmured as I quickly leaned down, pressing my ear against his chest. He was still alive. I shook him, once, twice, as if that was the only thing I could do. My thoughts were frozen, numb, and my movement mechanical, my eyes staring straight at To-ya's closed eyelids. He wouldn't wake up . . . no matter how I tried . . . he wouldn't . . .

Why was I so useless? Why couldn't even get enough magic myself? And now, To-ya . . . To-ya was . . . all because of me . . .

Then, tears flooded my eyes, and I shattered into a million pieces on top of him.

…………………………………………………………..

I managed to drag To-ya home from the hospital, and now, I stood in front of the door, too afraid to even face Sakura. I pressed the doorbell nonetheless. The door swung open.

"Ah! Konichiwa! Yukito-sa---- What happened to Oniichan?!" Her bright smile vanished, replaced by anxiety, and I carried To-ya to his room and tucked him into bed with her help. I smiled at her all the way, saying that To-ya had only fallen asleep while visiting me, so I carried him back. I never knew that it was so painful to smile.

She tried to seem content, but her eyes still betrayed her worry, and suddenly, I felt that I shouldn't be there. I was the cause of To-ya being in this state, and I could still stand shamelessly in front of his sister, lying.

"Sakura-chan, I have to go replace To-ya on one of his jobs now. Tell me when he wakes up!" Squeezing out one last smile, I rushed down the stairs without waiting for her response. The smile slipped off my lips, as I ran towards the door like a suffocating man reaching for oxygen. Then I was out of there. And I ran, and ran, and ran, until I could move no more.

Then, rain fell from the sky, and I melted away with it.

…………………………………………………………..

All these years I had drowned myself in sorrow, I thought that my pain had only intensified, never diminishing, and that the wound had not even been healed by a notch by the passing time. Yet I was wrong.

Thinking back to the encounter with Touya today, when he asked for my name, indeed I had felt pain then, and although it was nowhere near the pain I remembered enduring when low died, it felt much more real, as if time had cast a veil on top of what I had felt hundreds of years ago, making what was then excruciating only a dried scab which I could compare present emotions to. Even thought the pain today should be like a pin-prick, it managed to break through that antique layer of memories, reminding me of what real pain was, followed by nervousness, fear, guilt, and that slight fluttering in my heart called joy. Emotions poured into me through that tiny hole the pinprick punctured, and those memories ceased to matter, but also became more painful. And to think all these are because of Touya's one simple question.

Just when did other's words mean so much? Or was it just him?

I admit Touya's presence had always been more significant than others, in a different way than the Mistress. But was this because of Yukito's influence, or that Touya bore resemblance to Clow? Did I really see him as who he was?

The first time I, Yukito, saw him, I thought that he was a stern person, but after a few hours, when he first smiled at me, it was as if the whole hard wall surrounding him melted as easily as that. He didn't smile often, perhaps because he didn't want to lie. Clow always smiled, but his was enigmatic, and I would keep guessing what was the real meaning behind that smile. That was my only entertainment those days, but I had seen Clow again a few days ago, the reincarnated one. His smile hadn't changed, but I was just tired of guessing all over again. I just wanted to know the reason, straight out. Perhaps I had been with Touya for too long.

How ironic, that I had gotten used to frankness, but whenever I appear as myself, I would hide behind an icy layer. No, I couldn't even be sure now, after so long, that if that coldness was false. Somehow, I expected, wanted frankness from others, but couldn't do it myself. Too scared? Timid? Perhaps, though I would never admit it.

Maybe I envied Yukito all along, that he could show his emotions without being afraid that others would use it against him, hurting him back. He was someone I could never be, so drastically different. And Touya had fallen in love with such a person, not me, Yue, even though he said that we were alike. We were not, I knew it, deep down, because Yukito was my fantasy. How could I fantasize myself? It was impossible for Touya to like me.

He, perhaps, like Clow, was also someone I could only watch from a distance, no matter how close we were, and never have.

…………………………………………………………..


	12. Truth ::: Diamond Truth

Still not enough reviews, you know the story's getting to the last part, and will probably end in another 3 or 4 chapters. More reviews!!

Merry Christmas

………………………………………………………

_**Reflection of the Moon **_

_**Truth • Diamond Truth**_

………………………………………………………

Touya paced around restlessly in the living room. It was long past midnight, but somehow, the beams form the full moon that night seemed to be driving him out of bed.

A week had passed since the magic transfer, and since then, he had seen neither hide nor hair of Yukito. He no longer came to school, and when Touya asked the teachers, they just said he called in sick. Of course, Touya tried phoning and visiting him personally, but neither worked. The lights were always off in the house. It was as if Yukito had disappeared off the faced of the earth. This definitely wasn't what Touya wanted; he didn't give Yukito his powers so that he could vanish all the same.

Finally frustrated, he bolted out of the house, since it seemed that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. The streets were quiet, with a sense of serenity, with the full moon casting a silvery glow on everything. The world seemed a much more different place after he had given away his magic. It was so much more . . . peaceful. It unnerved him somewhat in the first few days, not being able to know where all the people are just by closing his eyes, but this was the way it was supposed to be.

Unconsciously, his feet had brought him along the all so familiar path and to Yukito's house. Ti seemed like an eternity since he last saw Yukito. Knocking softly ion the door, there was no response as expected, but the door was unlocked. Could someone have broken in? With that thought, he barged into the house.

"Yuki! Yuki, where are you?" No response. He ran through the house, but found nothing, except neatly stacked luggage bags and suitcases by the door. Fear stirred in him as he rushed out of the house, carrying out his search in the garden.

Suddenly, he felt something light drifting onto his head. He reached up and brushed down . . . a feather? But like ice on fire, it dissolved in his touch, into tiny sparkles of light. Lifting his head, he noticed that the roof seemed to be glowing.

He smirked, then got out a ladder from the backyard. As he expected, Yue's profile appeared as he climbed up rung by rung. But before he could say anything, Yue, without stirring or casting a glance at him, said, "Visiting so late, Touya?"

"I thought I could scare you. You're no fun," he replied casually, settling on the roof beside Yue.

The latter turned and looked at him steadily in the eyes, thoughts unfathomable, then finally turned away and said, "I should return Yukito to you now. You have a lot of things to tell him, and vice versa." He rose and stretched out his wings behind him, preparing to shroud it over himself for the transformation, when Touya grabbed his hand.

"Then what about you? Don't you have anything to say?"

"No," he answered coldly, or at least tried to do so, "now let go of my hand."

"What if I don't?" the mischievous glint in his eyes was all too familiar to Yue. Without thinking, he replied, "You're being childish here, Touya. Grow up and let go." Then both of them blinked at that. It sounded exactly like what Yukito would say.

Touya burst out laughing, previous tension and unfamiliarity melting away with it. "See, I told you the two of you are alike!" Yue jerked his hand form Touya's grasp with as much dignity as he could muster, then sat down again, leering at Touya and trying to be angry, which somehow, he totally failed at.

At last, exasperated, he retorted, trying to stop the other's laughter, "You look just like Keroberos this way."

"That stuffed toy? Yeah right. I'm way more handsome looking than him."

A chuckle escaped Yue's lips, then another, and he broke into a soft peal of laughter. It had been so long since he had laughed that he almost forgot what it felt like. But how he could go from depression by just thinking about Touya, to laughing just by listening to Touya was totally beyond him. He doubt he'd ever had such a huge mood swing before. Even Clow couldn't do that to him. The smile faded as he thought about his previous master, the one who created an unrecoverable dent in his heart.

"What is it?" Touya asked gently, noticing the slight diminishing of light in those silvery amethyst irises.

"It's just that I haven't laughed for so long a time that it seems foreign to me now. The last time I laughed was when Clow was still alive, and did a trick that . . . forget it."

"Did you love him? Do you still do?"

Yue tensed, and pain flashed across his eyes. He considered lying; he considered avoiding the question, but he couldn't stop himself form pouring out what he had felt all these years. There never had been someone he could tell these to.

"I don't know. I always think that I loved him before, but now . . .everything in the past seems unreal, as if I'm no longer looking at my own memories, but somebody else's. I loved him, yes, and I thought that maybe I was special to him too." He said calmly with the barest hint of bitterness, and tilted his head up to face the moon, letting the soft light caress his cheeks, casting shadows on his face that made him look like a piece of artwork, beautiful but untouchable, laden with loneliness. Touya found himself entranced anew by this fragility so similar to Yukito's.

"But I was all wrong. To him, I was but a pawn, easily given away in order to make him fulfill his own wishes. He never considered how badly I would be hurt by his death, and went along telling us to choose a new master, keeping his reincarnation in secret. So many memories of our years together, the most precious things to me, and he threw them away, sacrificed them without blinking, so that he himself could escapethe heavy binds of his won magic." All these he spoke, without a single emotion in his voice, all suppressed deep in his heart. It hurt Touya to hear him speak like this.

"And all these years I trapped myself in sorrow for nothing. When I saw him again after all these years, I finally understood, looking into his eyes, that there is no one in them. He sees nobody, only the ultimate goal he wants to reach. For that, he will make use of everyone and everything around him. I am but a pawn in his eyes. Perhaps his final goal will bring happiness to everyone, but how many has he hurt in order to get there?"

"Then do you hate him?"

Yue looked at him, then with a bitter smile, shook his head. "He has hurt me, but I don't, and can't hate him. I want to forget about him, but that would be like forgetting part of myself. I can't control my feelings. I don't know if I love him anymore."

Touya put his arm around Yue's shoulders, and the latter tensed at first, then relaxed into his touch, allowing himself to be gently guided until his head rested on Touya' shoulder. It was the first time he relied on someone; the first time he allowed himself to show his weakness; the first time he felt safe, as if the thought of Clow would hurt him no more.

"You don't have to control your feelings. Perhaps the reason you still can't put the past behind you is that the more you suppress something, the more you think about it. " Touya whispered, feeling the silky smoothness of Yue's hair tickling his chin, "Let your emotions run free, and you will know how you really feel. If you truly love him, then the emotions will never run dry, surging up like the never-ending waves into the sea, but if it is only something you can't get over about, then it will vanish, as your feelings flow. Cry when you are sad; laugh when you are happy. Be true to yourself, and you'll find there's not as many problems as you think there are."

"But I can't. I can't cry; I can't laugh. This is the way I'm supposed to be. This is my duty."

"Nonsense. There's no such thing as an emotionless person in the world. Feelings are meant to be known to the people closest to you, because only then will you truly be alive. Someone living alone, with nobody knowing his existence will die without leaving a trace on the earth. Feelings are meant to affirm you presence, and if you don't let them flow, they won't be real anymore. It doesn't make you weak, by expressing them. It makes you human; it makes you whole."

Yue sank even more into Touya's arms, burying his face in the fabric of his shirt. "Why are you so good to me? I'm not Yukito."

"You may not look the same, but deep down, you are." Touya replied, tightening his arms around Yue. "You two seem so different, so opposite, at first glance, but actually, he is part of you, as you are part of him. Only with the both of you together does it form the whole person. I love Yukito, the whole of him, and because of that, I love you too. You can also say that because I love you, I love Yukito. It is a confusing concept," he said, chuckling to himself, "but to me, the two of you are the same, sort of intertwined together, that the separation line becomes too blurry to tell. And I love the whole of you, everything."

"But . . . but . . ." Yue lifted his head and looked at Touya, "Yukito is so much better than me. Besides, love can never be shared. You can't love two people at the same time." He even sounded perplexed in his own ears, but beneath the confusion, he didn't know why, but felt glad.

Touya sighed. "You still don't understand, do you? You are not two people, but one, that is split into two. The two of you together forms the one person that I love. It is impossible for me to love one of you, and dislike the other. But don't I sound too overconfident here? I speak as if I have already gotten both of you already." He grinned with an evil glint in his eyes, and Yue stared.

"Well," he exclaimed in a melodramatic voice, "Yuki's been ignoring me, for no reason that I can see, and you here won't even let out your emotions, let alone put Clow behind you. So right now, I still have nothing."

Guilt suddenly seized Yue's heart, as he realized that how much it was hurting Touya, by him not even strong enough to forget Clow. "I'm sorry . . . but . . ." he cast his eyes down, feeling a tightness in his heart that was trying to break free.

"You don't have to apologize." Touya said, pulling him close, "I don't blame you for not being able to get over Clow, it's by my own choice that I fell in love with you. If you want to blame, blame me, but I'll wait, even if you never will forget. I'll wait for you."

Yue squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the strong arms of Touya encircling him, and he knew that he was safe. Safe to do what he wanted, safe to show his weaknesses, safe to cry, and no one would laugh, or ask him why. But even so, Touya would understand.

A tear slipped down from Yue's closed eyes and sank into Touya's shirt. Then another, and another . . . quiet sobs racked through his body, and his arms went around Touya's waist, finding support. He allowed himself to depend on him, to trust him, to pour out what he felt towards himself, even if no words were spoken at all.

And he would accept, just as naturally as the fabric absorbed the tears.

No one knew how long had passed, when Yue had stopped crying, and was just holding, and being held by Touya.

"Feel better?" Touya asked as he sifted his hand through the long silvery locks of Yue's hair. It was like silk, and wasn't at all as heavy as it seemed.

"Hmm . . ." Yue mumbled, then practically forced himself to leave Touya's embrace. "Thank you, To-ya."

Touya's eyes widened slightly, then softened into a warm expression. "You're welcome. But will Yuki know about this?"

Yue shook his head. "But he will someday. As you said, we are the same."

"Good," he nodded satisfactorily, "then I don't have to explain all over again. You tired?"

Wordlessly, Yue embraced Touya, and with a wide flap of his wings, they hovered above the house, then flew into Yukito's bedroom through the wide open windows. "You are staying here tonight," Yue commanded, turning a little back to his normal self, "it's too late to go back."

"If you want company, just say it," Touya smirked, and Yue shot him a glare.

"No, it's for Yukito. Sort things out between the two of you after he wakes up." With that, a blinding light consumes his form, and when the light dissipates, Yukito emerged, and Touya quickly caught the unconscious form in his arms.

Carefully, he carried Yukito to bed, then tucked him in. After a moment of hesitation, he climbed into the bed too, and planted a kiss on Yukito's forehead, and the latter leaned into the touch, snuggling close to Touya.

"Goodnight, Yuki. Sweet dreams, Yue."

………………………………………………………


	13. Truth ::: Diamond Truth

……………………………………………………………

_**Reflection of the Moon **_

_**Truth · Diamond Truth**_

……………………………………………………………

The warmth, the scent . . . so familiar . . . Where was I?

Prying open my eyes, I let them get adjusted to the brightness, then found myself staring into a pair of sapphire irises. It felt as if I was gazing into the ocean's depth, so mysterious but gentle; cold but caring. I was drowning . . .

Then I realized whom those eyes belonged to. "To . . . To-ya! What are you doing here?" Exclaiming, I disengaged myself from his arms and jumped down the bed. Or at least tried to. But I felt a pull on my waist, and before I knew it, To-ya was on top of me, using his body to pin me against the bed. And his face was only inches away from mine . . .

"Good morning, Yuki," he grinned triumphantly at me and leaned down, brushing his lips against mine for a fleeting kiss.

Despite how red I knew my face was, I still tried controlling myself, to not just give up and summit to his embrace, or else what I had done would all go to waste. But . . . only now did I realize how much I missed him, his smell, his taste, his warmth . . . and it had only been a week. I had not the slightest idea how to live without him after I moved out, but I must . . .

"To-YA! What are you doing? ! Let me go now!" I tried pushing him off, struggling, writhing, but to no avail. Instead, I felt warmer and warmer, the friction between our bodies leaving me weak and breathless. The physical defeat crumbed some of my resolve, and my heart was now screaming for him, tirelessly, endlessly, as if it had been doing that forever. I risked a glance into his eyes, then quickly averted my gaze. No, I could not bear to look at him, to see him caring for me so, yet all I had done was to hurt him.

"Yuki, why have you been avoiding me? What's whit those luggage by the door?" he asked, seeing that I had stopped struggling, and laid his head on the left side of my chest.

"To-ya . . . I . . ." choking on my words, I clenched my fists into the bed sheets, preventing them from reacting to To-ya's gentleness and close proximity. " I have to leave here, I must, away from Tomoeda, anywhere, as far away as possible." My voice was frantic, my thoughts were jumbled, deeming me impossible to form a straight sentence.

"Why?"

"I can't bear to face you anymore! When I took you home form the hospital that day, standing in front of Sakura, I understood. I am guilty, I am a sinner, and I am only surviving on other people's loss. Yet when I talked to Sakura, I had to put on a smile, to lie, and pretend that everything was fine when I am to sole cause to all those problems. I don't want to keep living a life which I have to lie to survive, to be able to face the ones I love. I can't let my smiles become a mask for my inner gilt, or else I can't face you with what you deserve form me -- the whole of my heart, and not a deceit. Therefore I have to leave, for you, for me, and for everyone, so that people won't be hurt again."

I closed my eyes, swallowing that lump in my throat, and waited for To-ya to leave. He surely would. Why wouldn't he? He always understood me, so this time should be no exception. He rose, the weight of his body no longer on top of mine, and a chilly current struck me, and into my heart. I shivered, more from a sense of loss than coldness.

I expected to hear his departing footsteps, but instead . . . To-ya pinched my cheeks, jolting my eyes open with surprise.

"I never realized that you're such a cute little fool, Yuki." He teased with a smirk playing on his lips.

"To-ya! I mean what I said!"

"I know that you mean it. It's just that you got the first basic idea wrong, and yet you can continue on with the theory, not once realizing where your mistake is. I understand that you did that because you care," he continued with an exasperated sigh, "but your stubbornness will kill you one day. It almost did this time."

"B . . . but To-ya . . ." He shushed me and pulled me to a sitting position, then wound his arms around me from behind. I was too confused to put up my defences anymore, and melted into his embrace. Somehow, just be being near him, all those huge and looming worries and inner combats dissolved into nothing.

"Yuki, you are not guilty, because you have never taken anything form me. I often asked myself why am I given these magical powers, hwy that a guy who craved for an obscure life just has to be different. But now, I know that these powers are never mine, that I was just safe-keeping them for you, until one day when we would meet, and I could return them to their rightful owner. Therefore you are not guilty of anything."

"Don't try to comfort me, To-ya. I know the magic is important to you; anything will be when you've had it for so long."

"Maybe, but there's one thing I know for sure. There's nothing more important than you in my life. I've told you that many times. At least believe me for once. If you still insist that you're guilty, then redeem your mistake by making me happy; by forgiving yourself; by keeping yourself safe so that you'll stay with me forever."

"But I'm not human! You don't know the real side of me, the other half. What if you can't accept that?"

He sighed, then looked straight into my eyes, into me. "Yue, you explain this."

A sleek silken drape fell around me, blocking out the reality and enveloped me in darkness. I was sitting on water, staring into the all-so-familiar scene. To-ya wasn't there with me.

"Yukito, have you forgotten what you have once said?" Yue said with his velvety voice and appeared in front of me, his body formed by a strong upward surge of water below. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips, and the cold barrier I had always seen in his eyes had melted. Despite the sorrow that still remained in them, there was a gentle shine.

"Didn't you once said that when boiled down to the basics, we are the same? Then why are you worried that To-ya won't accept this?" He walked over and sat down beside me, a rare show of kindness.

"Because . . . because . . . I'm not sure . . . I don't 'know, but his just feels . . . wrong."

He smiled understandingly, "I know who you feel. To-ya and I talked for a long time last night, and he has already seen through me, through us, to know that we are the same. I couldn't accept the concept, but after a night of thinking, I noticed there really are similarities between us, and perhaps, we can work together to form a whole person, someone who deserved To-ya's love. Then he would have no problem adapting to the both sides of us. I want to put the two pieces together, so that I wont' be missing half of myself anymore. I don't' want to be locked inside; I don't want to be alone anymore. But most of all, I want to be able to love again, and be loved in return."

"To be able to love . . .and be loved in return . . ." I repeated quietly.

"Yes. Both of us have been too scared to pursue that, so we tired escaping. Me, by locking myself behind a cold and emotionless wall; you, by being so easily defeated by the rumors, not once thinking about rebelling against them. We all thought that by doing this, no one would get hurt. Perhaps that would be true if really, there is nobody caring for us in the world, but that would never be true. So because of our own cowardice and weakness, we've hurt To-ya. I don't want this to happen again, to lose the one I love once more. Therefore, I want to try with everything I can to become a whole being worthy of his love. "

My eyes sparked at that. "Can we do that? To merge you and me?"

"I suppose so. Since Clow could split his personality into two, there should be a way to put them together again. But are you willing to do so? After that, there will be no more Yue or Yukito. It will be a totally new person."

"As long as it would bring To-ya less trouble, then I'm willing. As long as he would be happy, I'll do anything."

He smiled briefly, then turned extremely serous. "I want you to repeat every sentence I say, and try to relax your emotions; don't restrain them, or else it would be hard to perform the spell when we cannot connect."

I nodded, and we stood up, with him an arm's length away from me.

"Two souls created from one, will now be retuned to whom they were . . ."

Strong energies started radiating from him, stirring up the water and brought the wind surging around us, engulfing us in a hurricane. We were glowing, and a huge and complicated symbol appeared below us.

"Two souls created from one, will now be retuned to whom they were . . ."

"Yue, moon guardian created by Clow, and his other form, Tsukishiro Yukito, will now be merged . . ."

A warm sensation pulsated through me, melting away any fear and hesitation I had, gathering all of me to a center place in my heart, forming, condensing into a dense ball. As soon as that happened, the ball broke free from my body, leaving behind an empty shell.

"Yue, moon guardian created by Clow, and his other form, Tsukishiro Yukito, will now be merged . . ."

"Of their past, present and future, of body, of mind, of heart, of soul . . ."

Images rushed into my mind, of totally foreign scenes in a far way time, of creation, warmth, indifference, joy, love, pain, and finally, loss. The features of a man were engraved so deeply in Yue's memories which I was now seeing. A gentlemanly visage framed by shoulder-length auburn hair, tied loosely over his right should, and a pair of round glasses sat on the bridge of his straight nose, making him ore western-looking than eastern. He always wore a gently expression, but his eyes constantly shone with a mysterious gleam, as if seeing not the world in front of him, but a world h want ed to create. He never really beheld me in his eyes. Clow . . .

Feelings of love, loss and betrayal surged through me, as if they had been mine all along. The memories were become more and more vivid by the second, and I could almost feel Clow's light contacts with my skin. I knew that the most Clow had loved me was in the ways of a father, a master and a friend, never the type I longed for.

But To-ya had engulfed me with unprecedented love that for the first time in all these hundreds of years, I was able to smile and laugh the way I can now. I had found my happiness with him, in both forms as Yue and Yukito, and I would never allow that precious happiness to slip away again. I love To-ya. I love him so.

"Of their past, present and future, of body, of mind, of heart, of soul . . ."

"to ultimately become one again." I uttered the words with one single voice, unable to tell who's it was anymore.

With a sudden burst of light, extending throughout the world of the endless horizon of dreams, I felt myself, my soul, melting away and mixing together, then pouring once more into the container of my body.

The light faded away, leaving me in a warm darkness.

……………………………………………………………


	14. Truth ::: Diamond Truth

Sorry! Sorry sorry! I was too busy in the last few weeks to update, because of schoolwork, tons of essays, blah, blah, blah. And I'm only in Grade 10. Poor me. Anyway, this is the second last chapter, and the next one will be the epilogue. Hope you enjoy it while it still lasts.

………………………………………………………..

**_Reflection of the Mon _**

**_Truth· Diamond Truth_**

………………………………………………………..

As soon as I said that, Yuki's eyes fluttered close and he fell limp into my arms. Just gazing at his serene expression, the knot built up by frustration and fear in the last few days slowly untied itself. It was nothing like the subconscious pain that was reflected on his face when he fell unconscious the prior week, and I silently promised myself to never let that expression appear again.

"To-ya . . ." I was started out of my reverie by his soft voice, and found him staring at me form his position in my lap. His amber eyes were solemn but gentle, like Yue. No, they were Yue's expressions, but then, he smiled, so sunny and bright that I no longer doubted that he was Yuki.

"What happened? Have you two made a pact or something?"

He turned serious and nodded, "We have merged together, which means that now, we are one person, thinking one thought and feeling the same thing. But when I have to use my powers, I have to turn into the form of Yue, yet my mind does not change, and so will it be when I transform back." The formal way he talked, I could see, came form Yue, but then he lowered his head, mumbling something in embarrassment, and that, I suppose, was from Yuki, though I had never seen Yue embarrassed before to correctly tell from who it came.

"I'm not sure if this is what you want. There would be some shift in mannerism in me, and . . . and I don't know if you are able to accept that . . . But if you can't, I promise I'll try to change back!" He proclaimed anxiously, gabbing hold of my hand and holding it tightly to his chest.

Quickly dipping down, I dropped a feather-like kiss on his forehead. "Why wouldn't I accept, silly? It's still you, the same caring, gently and kind person whom I fell in love with. I don't even care what your name is; your are just my Yuki."

His eyes glistened a little with tears, and he beamed. But suddenly, something dawned up on him and he frowned.

"What about he school, To-ya? I can be with you, but I don't want to let this hinder your future."

"You really know how to spoil the mood, don't you? Stop worrying about school. We'll figure something out, but I am not going to hide our relationship or avoid you, or do anything like that. Come on, it's still early, go back to sleep." I grinned and lay down on top of him, burying my face in the curve of his neck and marveled at how perfectly our bodies fit against each other.

"By the way," I murmured, "since you already have all your stuff packed up, why not just move into my house?"

"What!" he tried sitting up, but to no avail with my weight on him. Instead of letting go, I relaxed even more and kissed lightly along his neck. "You . . . you must be . . . kidding . . . right?" his breath hitched, and it took him a great deal of effort to get the sentence out. Mental note: this is a good way to stop Yuki form taking with too much formality.

"My father won't mind it, knowing him. You already come over four times a week anyway. It won't make much of a difference, only more convenient. Sakura would be more than happy, and it's also easier for you to protect her this way. You can sleep in the guestroom if you want, if not . . ." I left the sentence hanging in the air, and was amused to see Yuki's whole face flushing red. "So what do you say? I don't want you alone in this empty house."

"But . . . but . . ." He stammered, and I looked up at him in mock-innocence. "But what?"

Finally, he deflated. "Fine, but at least let me pay the rent."

"Good." I leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips. "That is, if my father agrees to accept it."

"To-ya!"

………………………………………………………..

Before I knew it, I was already moving into the Kinomoto household. I had no idea what inspired To-ya to do so, but he had always been an over-protective person. Not that I was complaining, of course.

Kinomoto-sensei was only too kind, and agreed to the idea without a second thought. It was only after countless tries of convincing him did I stuff the rent money into his hands. He argued kindly that I had always been family to them, and suddenly, I found the trace of the fatherly side of Clow in him. Yes, now I had connected all my past and present, and remembered all the memories, no matter they were Yue's or Yukito's; they were all mine.

When I moved in my things, Kinomoto-sensei looked at me with a cryptic smile, and said that the guestroom was too messy, and need cleaning before someone were to move in there, thus I had to put up "temporarily" in To-ya's room.

"What about the sleeping arrangements, To-ya?" I asked after I had finished washing up for the night.

"What about it?" He replied nonchalantly, showing no signs of laying out the futon which I always slept on when I stayed over. Instead, he crawled under the covers, leaving me standing there, blushing and feeling like an idiot.

After a moment of awkward silence, he finally arched an eyebrow and looked at me. "What are you waiting for?" and he lifted up a corner of the quilt, inviting me. All the blood I had rushed to my face, and I opened my mouth, only to close them again without making a sound, doing a great imitation of a landed fish. To-ya just smirked.

Deciding that I had made enough fool of myself, I accepted To-ya's invitation, despite fearing that my heart would pump too fast that it would burst. But then, To-ya circle and arm around my waist, pulling me close, and I forgot where I was.

One last thought lingered in my mind before my eyes drifted shut. "What about school . . .?"

"Shh . . . Sleep now. Tomorrow, everything will be fine, I promise."

Yes . . . It will be fine . . . He promised . . . and I believed in him . . . I will always believe in him . . .

………………………………………………………..

"To-ya! Wake up!" I shouted as I pushed him roughly on the shoulder. It had been a surprisingly comfortable feeling to wake up having To-ya beside me, and I think that was the first time, for as long as I could remember (which was a long time), that I actually woke up feeling warm and safe. But that was before my embarrassment ate me up, and I pried myself off the bed. "To-ya! It's time for school! Wake up!"

"Mmm . . . Once more minute, Yuki," he mumbled and buried his face into the pillow.

I smiled. It felt as if we were newlyweds . . . Ack! My mind was wandering too far.

Finally, I got him up and ready for school. I rode behind him on the bicycle like I always did, before the whole incident, but it seemed like such a long time ago since I had last one this, as if that time had been another time period although. Well . . . in a sense it had been. Too many things had happened and changed, including myself.

The times To-ya spent with the old Yukito could never be found again, but I promised I would create even more memories between us, as a new me, as a person who dares to love, and wanted to receive love. I would not be afraid anymore.

As we neared the school building, more and more students appeared on the road. The world suddenly seemed so tense and quiet that it was suffocating, and the only sound that broke the silence were muffled whispers thrown into my face. I clenched my jaws and tightened my grip on To-ya's shoulder, leaning my head against his back. So what if others were watching? I didn't care.

The walk from the school gate toe the classroom became the longest walk I had ever embarked on. To-ya held my hand throughout, blatantly ignoring the stares and sneers we received, holding his head high as if there was nothing to be ashamed of. I tired to be like him, but my legs felt like lead, and I couldn't control my gaze form falling to the floor. I could feel eyes burning into me, staring at each of my actions as if I was some exotic creature, a despicable disease, a caged animal . . . Tension saturated the atmosphere, making every cell in my body stand on end.

"Look, the little fag has recovered. Too bad those bullies didn't put a few scratches on his face, huh, girls?" the leader of a group of girls jeered, coming up to block our way. With her remark, her followers burst out in mindless laughter, and a huge wave of chattering broke loose from the on-lookers, sounding like the buzz of a swarm of locusts.

To-ya pulled me close and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, attempting to walk out of the crowd that had unconsciously formed around us, but the girl who previously spoke stood up to us.

"Why do you bother going further? The school doesn't need trash like you!" she spat out.

I winced at her words, and To-ya lowred his head, letting his bangs cover his eyes, and growled something under shi breath. His body was shaking against mine.

"What did you say?" she jested him further, "too afraid that you can't even speak? As I thought. The admirable Kinomoto Touya is all but a stupid mask! You are nothing but a coward inside, and your sissy lover too. Tsukishiro is nothing - "

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" To-ya roared, sinking his fist into the nearest locker, the explosion vibrating through the shock-stilled hallway. Nobody dared to move a muscle as To-ya's blazing eyes burned into them, one by one.

"I don't give a damn as to what you people think," he continued, low and menacing, "and I don't care if this is right or wrong, moral or immoral. Even if no other person in this world accepts us, I won't change; I won't leave Yuki no matter what." He tightened his arm around my shoulders, and I looked up to see the flames of determination and will smoldering in his eyes, and they melted away any fear that sill lingered in my mind. With renewed strength, I locked my gaze on the bewildered faces of the people in front of us, no longer caring if in their eyes carried the mockery and disgust that almost smothered me only moments ago. To-ya was my strength.

Raising his voice once again, To-ya stated clearly, firmly, "Whether you believe it or not, the fact is that I love Yuki. Think as you like, but if **anyone** were to harm one hair on Yuki, I guarantee I would not be able to control my actions. **Is that clear**?"

Putting extra stress on the last three words, he swept his eyes coldly over the crowd one last time, before taking me and cutting through them in a few large strides.

………………………………………………………..

Only when we were in a more secluded hallway did I finally let out the breath I didn't realized I was holding. The furious pounding of my heart had yet to die down, and it felt as I fall my energy was spent, even though I did not even open my mouth. I was exhausted and stopped walking, leaning limply against To-ya. But along with the exhaustion came relief and triumph, like a marathon runner who had finally reached the finishing line. The huge boulder was at long last removed form my shoulders. We had fought against the pressure and won.

"How are you feeling, Yuki?" To-ya asked, wrapping an arm loosely around my waist and pulling me to rest fully against him.

A wide grin spread across my face, "I don't think I've ever felt so light since the whole chaos started."

"Good," he smiled, dropping a kiss on my cheek, "let's go to the classroom. We'll who them that we're not afraid."

Once we stepping into the classroom, a group of girls looked hesitantly at each other, before approaching us timidly. To-ya cast them a wary glance before automatically stepping up to block me from them. "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"Umm . . . We just want to say that . . . We are sorry. We really feel bad for ignoring the both of you in the last few days, even though we do not see your actions as wrong. It's just that all the people were doing that, and . . . and if we stood up for you, we were afraid to be alienated ourselves. We didn't do anything to help even when Tsukishiro-san was hurt so badly –"

"It's all right," I cut them off, stepping out from behind To-ya, "we don't blame you for the things that happened. I was told once that if you are not going to stand up for yourself, then nobody would. If only we dared to fight back earlier, then those incidents would not have happened. Who would bother to support someone who has even lost confidence in himself? But now, we promise we would fight for ourselves, even if nobody approves of us. So your support really mean s a lot, and I have nothing but gratitude." I smile at them gently, and To-ya took hold of my hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Really!" They exclaimed, and in the next second, they were all over us, expressing their gratefulness albeit too enthusiastically.

I glanced at To-ya, who had an exasperated and trapped expression on his face as the girls continued to attack him with questions of our "personal affairs", and burst out laughing.

………………………………………………………..

Everything was finally back to normal. Rumors, bullying and catcalls had all stopped, and after a few days, people finally dared to look at me without flinching again. But while these people were busy being scared, another group had found a fan club for Yuki and me. They had now become the bane of my existence in school, popping way-too-private questions at me everyday.

I was still the captain for the soccer team, and the other player had already apologized. Yuki and the archery club were on fair terms again, but he refused their invitation to join the club once more, saying that he still preferred coming to school with me.

Sometimes I wonder why those huge waves of discrimination in the school towards us could ebb away so fast, or was there really a big discrimination at all towards homosexuality in the first place? Perhaps this incident only caused such a huge uproar because too many people were envious of us, o f our popularity in school. And perhaps the uproar could last because even though not everyone disapproved of us, nobody dared to stand up. People had become too conscious of what other think of them to spare some thought as to what they truly feel about others, and about what they should really fight for.

Which was the strongest? The power of discrimination, jealousy or peer pressure? Or really, we ourselves?

As long as we could break through our ego, then everything else would be unable to bother us anymore. If only we could be true to ourselves, then we would never be lost. I had not yet reached that level, which was why I could not live without Yuki. Only he can remind me of what I was fighting for, and who I really was, because only he can see the true me I had yet to find.

I glanced at Yuki as the teacher droned off, and our eyes met, brining a simultaneous smile to our faces.

………………………………………………………..


	15. Reflection of the Moon ::: Epilogue

Last chapter. REVIEWS! It's your last chance!

…………………………………………………

**_Reflection of the Moon _**

**_Epilogue_**

…………………………………………………

Spring break had begun, and the whole Kinomoto household (including Yukito) had decided, once again to spend a weekend at the cottage by that lake. Yukito had been ecstatic at the prospect of revisiting the lake, claiming that it was a milestone or their relationship. Touya just rolled his eyes.

"To-ya! Come on! Let's go to the lake!" Yukito persisted with a cute pout as Touya stepped out of the shower.

"Can we go tomorrow? It's kinda cold outside," Touya grumbled as he pulled the smaller boy near and buried his face in the curve of Yukito's neck. It wasn't that he repulsed the idea of going there, just that why would he choose to go when he could cuddle up with Yukito and do, let's say, more "interesting" things.

"To-YA!" Yukito protested with that "look" in his eyes. Touya inwardly groaned. It was a "look" he inherited form Yue, and whenever that "look " appeared, Yukito would never give up until he got his way. And so, moments later, Touya found himself out of the cottage and trudging through the forest that led to their destination. At least Yukito was now happily chattering away.

"Ah! Here we are!" Yukito exclaimed, pulling Touya into the clearing. The sight stole their breath away.

The sun was setting to their right, and a moon so pale that was almost transparent hung in the sky to their left. It was a fine blend of hot and cold, bright, and cool, and almost anything in the world that were at opposite ends.

The sky was milky, caused by a heavy amount of clouds. The diminishing sunlight penetrated through them, turning the milky sky into faint hues of the rainbow. The water reflected what was above it, forming another piece of endless sky below their feet.

Sparrows were flying so close to the water that they were almost sliding across it. Touya couldn't help but want one of them to rally fall into the water. Well, it was because of them that he did not get to confess to Yukito the last time they were there. If not, all those messy things would not have happened.

But Touya found that he was silently glad that they did, or else he would not have known Yukito and Yue this completely. So what was he to complain?

Reeds danced when a warm breeze blew by, sending ripples across the smooth lake surface. The reflection of the moon was shattered once more. They watched as the last beams of the orange sun sank below the treetops, and as the full moon rose to dominate the sky.

They stared in awed silence that brilliant planet, so large and perfectly round, as it let up the earth with its silvery light. Everything seemed to be covered with a thin layer of powdered silver dust that made even the simplest thing exquisite.

"To-ya, have you reached your moon?" Yukito asked softly, the joy evident in his voice.

"Of course, silly," Touya replied affectionately, watching as Yukito's light silken hair dance with the wind, in the moonlight. "My moon has always been you, and I have never been closer to it than now. My mother has once said that there are two sides to everything, and if I have reached the moon, will I be able to love the other side without the brilliance? Now I would be able to answer her that yes, I love everything about you, Yue or Yukito, and would not have been able to love as much if there was no hidden side, no the whole of you."

Yukito giggled, tipped his toes and brushed a kiss on Touya's cheek. "Good answer. As a reward, I'll take you to the moon tonight."

But before Touya could voice his confusion, Yukito was already encased in blinding light and a cocoon of snow-white wings. The wings opened a few moments later, revealing the ethereal form of Yue that surpassed even the beauty of his namesake. His long silvery strands billowed in the breeze, and the full moon behind him created a perfect halo, shining through the translucent wings of the angle of the moon. His amethyst eyes caught the moonbeams, but they were no longer cold, evasive, sad and fragile.

"To-ya, stop staring at me. It's not as if you've never seen me like this before," Yukito, now with Yue's features, pouted a little, an expression that looked totally foreign on Yue's face, but it was cute nonetheless. Seeing Touya gapping at him, Yukito smiled. Normally, he would have burst out laughing, but Yue's body did make him more self-conscious and controlled. It was good to know that a part of Yue still lived in him. No, it was good to know that they now lived in each other.

Finally overcoming the initial shock of such a breathtaking sight (both Yue's beauty and Yukito's put on Yue's face), Touya walked over and enveloped Yukito in warm hug. "I never thought that the hidden side of the moon could be this beautiful."

"Well, I never planned on showing it to anyone until you cam along," Yukito replied teasingly, then taking advantage of their positions, pushed Touya to the ground and straddled his hips, giving him a passionate kiss.

Satisfactory moments later, Yukito pulled away and stood up, offering a hand to Touya. "Let me take you to the moon."

Touya watched, hypnotized, as Yukito seemed to glow with is own radiance, outshining everything else around them, before taking hold of that hand in a firm grip. "Take me anywhere you want."

…………………………………………………

If anyone looked up at the moon that night, perhaps he wound see the silhouettes of two figures, far far away, at the center of the perfectly round moon. They were like fairies in those fairy tales, those that would live happily ever after.

Perhaps it was a fairytale, a tale of a boy who wanted the moon; a take of the cold moon that wanted to love an be loved in return; a tale of people searching for the ultimate thing that was missing in their lives, of finding it, of fighting for it, and finally having it.

If anyone looked into the water that night, he would also see the silhouettes of two figures at the center of the moon. But now, they were all I the reflection, together in the same dimension.

Together, in the reflection of the moon.

…………………………**_Owari_**………………………


End file.
